Les Mildspell
by EclipseDinous
Summary: -Elle est persuadée que tu lui cours toujours derrière. Tu vois le problème? Elle a raison, tu lui cours toujours après. En ce moment c'est elle l'objet désirable, parce que "James Potter l'aime" mais si tu te désintéresse totalement d'elle , sa sera toi l'objet et c'est elle qui fera tout pour t'avoir. Elle va [...] être perdu.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K.R, a part les Mildspell et d'autres OC.

**Les Mildspell. **

Chapitre1

-CASSANDRA, cria une voix du rez de chaussé.

La dite Cassandra poussa un long soupir agacé à l'étage. Elle mit le gros livre de potion qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dans sa malle. Elle prit la cage de son hibou ,grand duc nommé Achille, d'une main et sa malle de l'autre. Elle les descendit péniblement jusqu'à en bas, en jurant discrètement pour ne pas être entendu par sa mère. Elle mit sa malle et la cage devant la porte d'entrée et se dirigeait vers la cuisine , où l'attendait le délicieux petit déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparé. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s' asseyait à table sous le regard attentif de sa mère.

Sa mère, Olivia Mildspell, une sorcière talentueuse. Elle était grande aux cheveux châtains. Elle avait un visage fin aux traits délicats. Un teint de porcelaine qui faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui était d'un bleu hypnotisant,qui changeait selon son humeur. L'ont pouvait pas voir deux fois le même ton de bleu dans ses iris. Elle avait de fines lèvres qui s'étirait souvent d'un sourire bienveillant, et son regard pétillait de malice. Cassy détourna son regard de sa mère, pour les poser sur son frère jumeau.

William Mildspell. Un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique, qui avait une taille parfaite pour quelqu'un de 16ans. Il avait des cheuveux ébouriffés bruns, mais c'était comme si chaque mèches savaient exactement où ils devaient être, créant ainsi une coupe parfaite. Il avait un teint sans imperfections,et un visage presque masculin. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, le même bleu troublant habité ses iris. Il avait des lèvres charnues qui s'étirait souvent en un sourire moqueur, il débordé d'un air arrogant. Ils avaient beau être jumeau, ils avaient beaucoup de différences.

Elle, Cassandra Mildspell,n'était pas aussi grande que lui, mais elle se consolait souvent en se disant que 1m72 n'était pas si mal que ça pour une jeune fille de 16ans. Elle avait, à l'inverse de son frère, les yeux de son père. Elle avait deux pierres d'émeraude à la place des yeux, d'un vert vif et totalement irréel. Les différences ne s'arrêtaient pas au physique mais dans le mental aussi. Il était perturbeur, elle était d'un calme effrayant. Il était protecteur, elle était impulsive. Il était farceur, elle était drôle. Il aimer parler, elle aimer lire. Mais ils n'étaient pas jumeau pour rien. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns aux reliefs cuivrés, les mêmes lèvres, le même teint, le même air sur le visage. La même passion pour le Quidditch. Le même talent pour les sortilèges. Ils étaient tous deux beaux. Tous deux drôles, amusants, pétillants. L'un complétait l'autre. Ils étaient confidant. Ils étaient unis d'un lien unique mais fort.

Avec leur mère, ils formaient une belle famille. Seul, leur père manqué dans le tableu familiale.

-J'allais monté te chercher , dit-il avec un sourire en regardant sa jumelle.

-C'est pas ma faute, je trouvais pas mon livre de potion , protesta Cassy en mangeant.

-Dans dix minutes , on doit sortir si vous ne voulez pas rater le train, dit Olivia Mildspell, terminé de manger.

-oui m'mam, dit les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Quelques minutes plus tards, ayant finit leur déjeuner, ils étaient montés se brosser les dents. Pour enfin descendre ,chacuns munis de sa valise et de son animal, ils s'approchèrent de leur mère, chacun prit un bras ,pour transplaner en direction de la gare King's Cross. Une fois arrivée à la destination souhaité, ils marchèrent vers la voie 9 3/4. Devant celle- ci , ils la traversèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une foule habituelle pour un 1er Septembre.

-Pas de bêtises Willy, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta soeur..

-maman j'ai pas besoin de, commença a protester Cassy quand sa mère l'interrompt à son tour.

-.. elle a beau a dire le contraire, elle est fragile au fond.

-merci maman, je le prend ça comment ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

-Quand à toi Cassy, tu freine ton frère dans ses bêtises..

-elle n'y arrivera pas de toute façon, murmura le jeune homme aussitôt.

-... et tu le pousse a étudier plus, dit-elle sans faire attention à la remarque de son fils. J'ai confiance en vous les enfants, je veux pas de lettre du directeur, j'en ai déjà assez pour repasser un mur du salon! Je vous aime on se revoit à Noël, dit elle en embrassant la joue de ses enfants.

-On t'aime aussi maman, à la prochaine, dit Cassy avant de s'en aller.

-Cassy ne peux rien contre moi et j'ai eu tout mes buses avec optimal donc ton idée d'étudier plus t'oublis, dit Will avec un sourire amusé, je t'aime m'man on se revoit pour les vacances.

Sans un mots de plus, le jeune homme monta dans le train rouge. Il la traversa ouvrant chaques compartiments à la recherche de ses amis. Au bout d'un certain moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Quatre jeunes hommes étaient assit entrain de parler passionnément,chacuns parlant d'une chose opposée de celle de son voisin. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux , cachés derrière des lunettes. On l'appelait Cornedrue, plus connue sous le nom de James Potter, la star de quidditch à Poudlard. Le suivant avait des cheveux noir et bouclé, et des yeux d'un gris profond. Son sourire moqueur ne le quittait jamais, même quand il parlait. Sirus Black, ou Padmol pour la bande et le coureur de jupons pour le reste de l'école. Il y avait ensuite, Remus Lupin, ou Lunard, qui avait quittait ses livres pour participer à l'échange. Les cheveux châtains et avait des yeux couleur miel cerné de légères cernes. Malgré son air fatigué, il débordé d'énergie et faisait tourner la tête de plusieurs filles sans en avoir conscience. Puis y avait Peter Pettigrow, un peu grassouillet et petit. Il avait des cheveux presque blond et des yeux bruns. Malgré qu'ils le surnommait Queudever, il l'appeler souvent "le rat". Le sourire aux lèvres , Will rentra, et aussitôt quatre paires de yeux le scruta. Quelques instants plus tards, un grand sourire apparue sur le visage des maraudeurs.

-Alors mon vieux, où t'était ? Lança James en premier.

- Je vous cherchais ,de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Will à son tours.

-De toi, on se demandait qu'est ce qui te retenais aussi longtemps, dit Remus en souriant.

-Ils ont tous émis des hypothèses, mais moi j'en suis sûre que tu es venus en retards parce que tu as vue une belle nana et tu as pris le temps de la draguer, même l'embrasser qui sait ! Dit Sirius d'un air sérieux.

-Euh..raté, rigola Will en regardant Sirius, et toi Lunard t'as dit quoi ?

-Que tu faisait sûrement une blague aux serpentards, repondit simplement Remus.

-Encore faux, et toi le rat tu pense quoi? Demanda Will avec toujours le même sourire.

-Que t'avais faim et que t'as dévaliser le chariot de bonbons, rétorqua Peter.

-Tu es mon dernier espoir James.

-Comme je sais que tu rencontrerais personnes, que tu ne ferais pas de blague sans nous et que tu n'es pas Peter pour dévaliser un chariot de bonbons, j'ai dis que c'était sûrement de la faute à Cass si vous étiez en retard. Et comme toujours James Potter a raison, j'ai toujours raison, ajoute-t-il en voyant la bouche grande ouverte de Will.

-Tu nous connais trop bien, finit-il par dire une fois remis de ses émotions.

-On est amis depuis tout petit Mildspell, bien sûr que je vous connais, et surtout ta soeur. Elle, je la connais comme je connais padmol.

-Mouai, si tu le dis.

Leur conversation dévia vite vers le Quidditch. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ni Sirus, ni James, ni Will ,ne s'était levé pour aller voir des filles. Pour la première fois, leur voyages était centré sur eux, les maraudeurs.

-Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de qui y'a dans cette calèche. Par ta faute on a raté toutes les autres parce que tu continuais a lire, donc si tu veux pas marcher jusqu'au château tu ferais mieux d'accélérer. Je te préviens je t'attends plus Evans, cria sèchement Cassy Mildspell, en marchands vers la dernière calèche.

-J'arrive,attend moi, Cassandra! S'il te plaît, dit la voix de Lily, un peu plus loin. C'est pas parce que Liam n'est pas là que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi, se plaint la jolie rousse.

Les maraudeurs installés dans la dernière calèche écoutaient la conversation, ou plutôt l'engueulade, entre Cassy et Lily. Quelques instants plus tard , ils virent les deux filles monter.

-Salut les gars, dit Cassy simplement alors que Lily baissa les yeux.

-Salut petite, dit Sirus en premier.

-C'est toi le petit ! Protesta de suite Cassy. -Salut Cass, dit James alors que Sirus riait, comment se sont déroulées tes vacances ?

-J'étais collée a Will, mais sinon ça va , dit elle avec un sourire.

-Comment ça "sinon ca va ?" Demanda à son tour Will en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle aurait préféré que tu ne sois pas la, commenta Remus, sinon salut les filles, finit-il à l'adresse de Cassy et Lily.

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne sois pas là, dit Will tout bas.

-Aller boude pas Willy, je rigolais, commença Cass pour embêter son frère.

-Laisse moi tranquille Cass sinon..

-sinon quoi? Maman te demande de me protéger et toi tu me menace ? Je le dirais à maman, dit celle ci comme une petite fille.

-Je t'adresse plus la parole, et toi Lily?Comment sont passé tes vacances ?demanda-t-il en l'adressant un sourire charmeur.

-Très bien, et toi ?dit elle en rougissant très légèrement.

-Ca pouvait être mieux.

-Evans tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?demanda James avec de l'espoir dans la voix. -Non Potter, je veux toujours pas sortir avec toi et ca va pas changer, dit une Lily agacé.

-Mais ne le parle pas comme ça, dit Cassandra d'un ton de reproche, ne t'inquiète pas Jamesie, je te trouverais une belle fille à Poudlard, personne peux te résister, dit elle avec un clin d'oeil à l'adresse de James.

-Evans prouve le contraire, dit il dans un murmure a peine audible.

-Evans est l'exception, dit elle calmement. Le trajet se déroulait sans autres mots échangés. Dans un silence lourd, les élèves se dirigeaient vers l'école des sorciers. Leurs deuxième maisons, leurs deuxième famille. Poudlard


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitres et merci à La plume de sucre de s'être abonnés!

* * *

><p>Chapitre2 :Liam.<p>

Le directeur venait de faire son discours habituel, chargé de mise en garde et de sagesse. Des plats identiquent apparurent sur les quatre grande tables et sur celle des professeurs. Chacun se servit avec appétit et dégusta les délices que leurs avaient préparés les elfs de maisons. Pendant que le corps enseignant parlé des cours qu'ils avaient préparé pour cette année, les élèves de leurs côtés rattrapés leur retard de deux mois.

Dans tout ce désarrois, les jumeaux etaient chacuns en grande discussion avec leurs amis respectifs. William Mildspell avait apprit que son ami , Sirius Black, avait fugué de chez lui. Cassandra Mildspell, à son tours, apprit que Lily c'était encore disputée avec Pétunia, sa soeur.

-Mais mec, pourquoi t'es pas venu chez moi? Demanda Will en regardant Sirius avec étonnement.

-Je... Je sais pas. Le premier que j'avais en tête était James, repondit ce dernier un peu gêné.

-Sirius?

-oui, dit-il innocemment.

-La vérité Black, la vérité.

-Ok mais arrête de me regarder avec ce regard tu fais flipper quand tu t'y mets vraiment, finit par dire Sirius. Je voulais pas dérangé, vous rentriez de la France, j'ai pensé que vous etiez fatigué. Et en plus j'allais avoir Cass sur le dos, elle allait me regarder attentivement comme si j'étais un chaton blessé. Non, désolée mais au moin James me regarderais comme ça.

-Mais..

-La prochaine fois elle te regarderait pas cette Cass qui te regarde "comme un chaton blessé" crétin, dit Cassandra en se levant.

-Cass, commença Will avant de s'interrompre par un regard noir de celle ci.

Elle tourna ses talons et sortit de la Grande salle accompagnée de Lily.

-Elle m'exaspère, souffla son frère. Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, je disais, t'es la bien venu chez moi vieux quoiqu'il arrive.

-Mouai..répond Sirius pas convaincu.

-De toute façon t'as pas le choix, t'es restait un mois chez James.. Donc vous viendrez chez moi pour Noël et nouvel an.

-Quoi? Tu veux mettre Cass et Sirius dans la même baraque? J'espère que ta mère a un assurance sorcier solide , plaisanta James.

-Elle ne poserait pas de problème, elle compte aller chez ma cousine en France pour Noël avec ma mère, et comme je déteste allez là bas vous me servirez de motif et on s'amusera, déclare un Will heureux.

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Cass serait absente et Sirius calme. Meme si j'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous entendez pas, dit Remus a l'intention de Sirius.

-Elle m'énerve, lâche Sirius

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle dit pour toi, sans oublier le blabla habituelle de "un arogant petit pretencieux monsieur parfait abrutie, triple écervelée de troll , et macho et ayant un humour à la con.. -"et.. Argh il m'énerve", finit Sirius avec une parfaite imitation provocant les rires des garçons.

-Vous faites les malins mais devant elle plus personne ne parle, dit James avec un peu de sérieux, ne la sous estimez pas.

- Je la connais Jamesie c'est ma jumelle.

-T'as plutôt l'air d'être le jumeau de Patmol que Cass, dit calmement Remus.

-Ça serait pas drôle d'avoir un deuxième Sirius? Demanda Will amusé.

-Drôle? Tu veux rire ça serait un cauchemar, dit James en riant.

-Héé! Cornedrue je me sens affreusement triste, dit Sirius faussement vexé, parler de moi comme cela.

-Mais oui, James. Ne parle pas comme ça à Sirius ca pourrait blessé son ego, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Un nouveau fous rire les secouaient et ils décidaient de monter dans leurs dortoirs commun. Avant d'entrer dans son dortoir, Will décidait de voir comment aller sa soeur et demanda à James sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se transforma en animal et monta les escaliers qui mené au dortoir des filles. Une fois devant la porte , il rentra.

-.. Je savais que ta soeur était jalouse mais à ce point.. Elle a pas de coeur cette garce? Si je la vois je te le promet que je lui saute dessus, dit Cass rouge de colère.

-Laisse tomber Cassy.

-Non. De quels droits elle t'insulte? Comme si ça ne te suffisait pas d'endurer les insultes des idiots d'ici, il a fallut que ta soeur aussi s'y mets. Elle va m'entendre parler cette vipère! Elle croit quoi ? Que t'es toute seule? Elle va voir elle, continua a fulminer Cass en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

-Merci ,souffla Lily discrètement.

En entendant son ton Cassandra arrêta de marcher. Elle allait s'asseoir près de Lily et passa un bras sur ses épaules en souriant doucement a la jeune sorcière.

-Mais c'est normal ma Lily, je te laisserais jamais tomber.

-Je sais, dit celle ci un peu émue.

-Bon maintenant tu vas te coucher, demain ,une journée chargé nous attends, annonce Cass avec un faux enthousiasme.

-Oui oui c'est ça bonne nuit, dit Lily en riant légèrement tout en se couchant dans son lit.

-Bonne nuit chou, dit son amie en lança un "insordiso" sur son lit.

Voyant ses amies endormie, et elle assise sur son lit entrain d'écrire sur son journal intime,Will sortit de la cape et s'avança vers sa soeur. Celle ci ne le regarda pas, même si elle avait remarqué sa présence, elle l'ignorait royalement. Elle se décala un peu et il s'assit au bord du lit.

-Tu vas me faire la tête ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Un superbe silence lui repondit, elle continuait de griffoner sur son cahier.

-Si tu continus comme ça tu vas passer une mauvaise année Cass, ne cherche pas des noisses a Sirius dès le début. C'est pas le moment, il a pas aussi besoin de supporter ton sale caractère, il a déjà le sien.

-Je te conseil de te réorienter pour ton avenir William, tu feras un excellent Psychomage, dit elle ironiquement en arrêtant d'écrire.

-William? Sérieusement Cass..

-Quoi Cass? Quand t'es avec t'es amis c'est " tu me soule Cass" mais sans eux c'est " sérieusement Cass?" mais elle est censé faire quoi Cass?

-Je sais pas, dit il un peu coupable.

- Je suis censé arrêter de vous parlez ou pas? Je suis pas devin moi et ni un punchball garder vos nerfs pour vous et arretez de les passer sur moi.

-Passer les nerfs sur toi? Cassy a peine on aurait pensé ça que tu nous aurais transformé en poussière, dit il en riant.

-Moque toi, sale créature de croisement entre un Elf et un troll.

-Oh, dit il en portant sa main sur son coeur en faisant mine d'être blessé, si moi je sui ça toi tu es une licorne..toute rose.

-Tu te moque de moi? Dit elle en le regardant avec de gros yeux, t'as trouvé que ça?

-Panne d'inspiration ma jolie, mais promis demain je me rattraperais, dit il en riant avec elle.

-T'es débile, dit elle une fois son fous rires passé. -pardonné? -Bonne nuit, dit elle en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

Avec un dernier sourire, il s'empara de la cape et sortit du dortoir comme il était venu. Une fois dans son dortoir, il dit un rapide bonne nuit ,et lacha la cape sur le chevet de son propriétaire. Une fois déshabillé, il s'abandonna dans les bras de morphé a l'instant meme ou sa tête rentrait en contact avec l'oreiller.

* * *

><p>A l'instant où les rayons de soleils carressaient les alentours de Poudlard, un jeune homme se réveillait dans la tour des se levait et se dirigeait directement vers son armoire. Malgré la fatigue et son état mi-conscient, le jeune homme attrapa une chemise propre,un caleçon, un pantalon noir, et sa cape noir ou était broché l'emblème de sa maison. Munit de sa baguette et des affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille, il traversa sa chambre, sa salle commune,et les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets. Une fois arrivé, il referma la porte derrière lui,et se déshabilla.<p>

Il fit couler l'eau froide tout le long de son corps, assez musclé, pour remettre ses idées en place. Après une dizaine de minutes , il sortit de la douche et s' habilla sans trainer. Quand il fut prêts il prit sa baguette et son sac et marcha vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait eu du mal a se réveiller, et comme c'était la reprise des cours et qu'il savait qu'il devait prendre le planning des élèves de sa maison, il avait décidé de se reveiller tôt aujourd'hui. Il entendait ses pas réguliers résonnaient dans le couloir vide, et il se sentait rassuré ou plutôt serein.

Il arriva devant les portes de la grande salle , et après avoir respiré un coup, il les poussa. Il y avait quelques élèves, dix tout au plus, et les professeurs étaient tous présents. Avant même de s'asseoir pour prendre son déjeuner, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta devant son professeur de arithmantie et directrice des serdaigles, Madame Leyon. Une grande femme au cheveux long et noir. Elle avait un regard transpercent et ce plis habituel sur son front qui lui donner l'air de toujours réfléchir. Elle scrutait l'élève qui se tenait devant elle.

-Professeur, je suis venue chercher les emplois du temps des élèves, dit-il d'un ton serieux.

-Monsieur McSelys, cela pouvait attendre votre déjeuner, dit elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Je ne prend pas le risque d'oublier ma tâche et de ne pas remplir mes responsabilités professeur, dit-il un peu gêné.

-Bien, tenait Liam, dit elle en lui tendent un gros tas de parchemins,distribué les tas a un élèves par année, pas besoin de vous fatiguer du premier jour, l'année vient a peine de commencer. Et monsieur McSelys, dit elle lorsque Liam s'était retourné près a partir, vous partez de bon chaudron pour votre sixième année, dit elle avec un dernier sourire.

C'était très rare de voir cette femme sourire à un éleve, elle était stricte et autoritaire, mais cela venait fréquemment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Liam McSelys. Ce n'était pas de la discrimination parce qu'il était de sa maison , mais seulement parce qu'il se démarqué toujours par son intelligence et sa bonne volonté. Liam marcha jusqu'à la table qui portait les couleurs de sa maison, et s'assit sans attendre.

Il posa les parchemins sur la table et fit rapidement un tas, sept au total, et les laissa dans un coin, ce disant qu'il les donnerait lorsque les élèves se décideront de déjeuner. Il ouvrit un parchemin du sixième tas et observa les matières du mardi, il commençait la journée avec un cours en commun avec lez Gryffondors puis de serpentards puis des Poufsouffles et a nouveau des gryffondors. Il y aura aussi deux cours ou il allait être mélangé avec les deux ennemis de toujours, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains et soupira, la journée allait être longue. Il roula le parchemin et le mit dans une poche de son sac pour ne pas le perdre.

Il sortit son livre de sortilège, et commença son petit déjeuner tout en lisant. Ses yeux bleu glissa rapidement sur les pages. Il lisait presque sans voir, connaissant déjà tout le livre par coeur, il ne s'attardait pas sur les détails. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il lisait, mais il remarquait les élèves rentrer dans la salle. Certains étaient réveillés pendant que d'autres dormait presque debout. Pathétique, se dit Liam, ils avaient qu'à a dormir plus tôt. Il coupait sa lecture pour donnait des rouleaux de parchemins lorsqu'il voyait des élèves venir vers sa table, et il replongea directement dans sa lecture.

-Liam.

Il ignora la personne. Il voulait terminer le chapitre 12 avant que l'heure de sortilège sonne. Les personnes pouvaient bien patienter quelques instants.

-McSelys, tu vas tout de suite arrêté de lire ce livre et à la place tu vas plutôt dire bonjour à ta meilleure amie, dit une voix agacée qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Cassy? Demanda-t-il inutilement en levant les yeux.

Devant ses yeux se tenait Cassandra Mildspell, sa meilleure amie, tout sourire. Il lâcha le livre sur la table et elle le prit dans ses bras. Cassy posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, et le serra un peu plus lorsque Liam caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en première.

-Toi aussi, je t'ai cherchais du regard hier mais je t'ai pas trouvé, dit-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

-Je.. Je suis monté dans mon dortoir dix minutes après l'ouverture du repas, dit elle avec un sourire d'excuse, j'étais énervée a cause des crétins.

-L'année vient a peine de commencer Cass et tu perd déjà tes moyens,dit il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Bon, c'est pas comme si ce sujet de conversation me gêne, mais un peu quand même, dit elle avec un petit rire. On commence l'année ensemble avec un cours commun, j'ai donc gagné le paris..

-...pour la première fois depuis six ans, l'informe Liam en coupant sa parole.

-Mais j'ai quand même gagnée Li ! J'ai gagnée! Tu me dois 10 gallions! -Je te les donnerais avant notre première sortie a Pré-au-lard, dit-il amusé, au fait on y va comme toujours ensemble?demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Charmante façons d'inviter une jeune fille, dit elle en se levant a son tours et le prenant par le bras.

-Une jeune fille? Ou ça j'en vois pas, dit il en cherchant faussement quelqu'un du regard.

-Espèce de bave de troll répugnant, dit elle fausement énérvée en essayant de se dégager du bras de son meilleur ami.

-Que t'es susceptible, dis donc. Et moi qui croyais que t'allais mûrir pendant ces vacances , je viens de comprendre que c'est peine perdue, dit il en la retenant sans ménage contre lui.

-Mais. Et la politesse? Tu l'as aussi oublié pendant ces vacances avec ton cerveau, ou t'as pris l'initiative d'être ironique a tout bout de champs? Dit elle en essayant de s'éloigner encore une fois avec un peu plus de volonté.

-Mais je rigole Cass , dit il en riant, c'est tellement facile de t'énerver, dit Liam en approchant Cass contre lui.

-Mouai. Revoit ton humour McSelys, dit elle en arretant de s'éloigner et accepte le bras de Liam.

Je suis pas d'accord j'ai beaucoup d'humour pour un Serdaigle, dit le jeune homme en montant des escaliers.

-Mais mon chers, tu as réussis a avoir un peu d'humour parce que tu traine avec moi, sinon t'es aussi un cas perdue , dit elle en riant.

-Mais oui, je te crois volontiers. et toi tu as réussis a garder un minimum de Q.I parce que t'es ma meilleure amie, dit il en marchant dans le couloir en riant.

-Pour ta gouverne l'intellect , j'ai un Q.I plus élevé que la moyenne tout en ayant de l'humour. Malheureusement tout le monde ne peux pas être parfaite comme moi, dit elle en s'éloignent doucement de Liam.

-Intellect? Demande-t-il alors que Cass gardé une distance raisonnable entre eux. Tu veux insinuer que je suis bête?

-Oh, et il est perspicace pour un Serdaigle!

-Mais, tu nous prends pour qui? Dit-il en courant vers elle et commencent à la chatouiller. De un , on a toujours était les plus intelligents de ce château, pour ta culture Cass,et de deux je suis le plus parfait d'entre nous deux.

-Je.. Arrete..Mais.. LIAM, dit elle en riant a cause des chatouilles.

-Alors? Qui est LE plus parfait?

-C'est moi.. Je ..rigole.. Liam..c'est toi..c'est..toi.

-Je préfère, dit il en la laissant tranquille.

-T'as vraie place est a Serpentard Liam, le chantage c'est pas une qualitée des aigles, dit elle en riant doucement.

-Dit celle qui est plus rusée des deux, non mais je rêve, elle se fout de moi en plus, lache-t-il lorsqu'elle éclata de rire. C'est ca moque toi, gamine va.

-Débile, dit-elle une fois son fous rire passé.

-Imbécile.

-C'est un vilan défaut de parler de sois a la troisième personne du singulier Liam, tu sais, il y a un étage dédié pour les cas comme toi a St mangouste, en plus les meilleurs medicomages s'occuperont de toi.

-Je te crois sur parole, ayant déjà vécu ça tu veux partager ton expérience, trop de gentillesse en toi.

-Ouais, je sais.

-McSelys, éloigne toi de ma soeur, cria une voix de derrière eux.

-Il veux toujours pas lâcher l'affaire? Murmure Liam a Cass.

-D'après ce que je vois, la réponse est non.

-Arretez de vous murmurer des choses, séparez vous, tout de suite, dit Will accompagné des maraudeurs.

-Rends toi utile et laisse nous tranquille, tu sais ce que tu peux faire à la place? Tu peux aller embêter des premières années avant que le cours commence Mildspell, dit Liam d'un air détaché.

-Très drôle McSelys, tellement drôle que je suis plié en deux.

-Bizarre, je te vois pourtant rouge de colère. Es tu sûre de savoir quels sentiments t'habite ou est ce de l'ironie?

Les quatres garçons face a Liam et Cassy était en plein réflexion. Peter ayant était victime d'un sort provenant des serpentards, se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Remus retient un sourire tandis que les autres chercher a savoir s'il se moquait d'eux. N'ayant pas trouvé la réponse Will éclata.

-Arrête de gagner du temps avec tes enigmes à la con McSelys et Cass éloigne toi de lui.

-Et si elle veux pas, qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Demande Liam maintenant froid comme la glace et impassible tel un mur.

-Ne me tente pas.

-Ouhh, j'ai peur, dit Liam avec un demi sourire et en passant un bras sur les épaules de Cassy.

-Tu nous prends à la légère ? Demande Sirius en s'avançant.

-Tu crois qu'on rigole peut être? S'avance James a son tours.

-Ne nous teste pas, continue Will d'un air menaçant.

-Meme a Halloween vous ferez pas peur, vous êtes pas crédible dans le rôle de "protecteur".

-Mais j'vais le..

-.. Ah ouais? Intervient Cassy pour la première fois, tu vas faire quoi? Allez je t'écoute.

-Cassy..

-Merci mais je pense que je connais déjà mon prénom, dit elle d'un ton calme. Si vous avez rien a rajouter nous on s'en vas.

-On va se revoir McSelys, et je te promet que tu va y perdre des plumes.

-C'est tellement poétique, des plumes, sérieusement Mildspell. Tu pense être dangeureux avec des phrases toute faites de ce genre? Evite de les utiliser devant les Serpentards, ils n'auront pas la même réaction que moi, ils te riront au nez.

-Je vais.. Mhhh t'as de la chance que ya Cassy comme témoin, sinon tu serais un homme finit.

-Est-ce des menaces?

-Non, je te prédit l'avenir idiot.

-Tu vole vraiment bas niveau humour dis dinc, je comprend d'où vient tes blagues pourrites Cassy, dit Liam a la jeune fille qui ria.

-Fait gaffe McSelys tu joue avec le feu, dit James.

-Les gars vous avez faim ou quoi? D'abord les plumes après le feu, vous voulez un poulet rôtie ? Dès huit heures du matins? Pas très recommandé par les dietetimages si vous voulez mon avis.

-Garde tes avis pour toi l'aigle, venez les gars on part, on lui règle son problème plus tards, dit Sirius.

-Vous touchez pas a un cheveux de Liam, compris?

-Non, désolée on a beaucoup de difficultés a te comprendre. Comme le fait qu'on comprend pas comment tu fais pour traîner avec lui, dit Sirius avec humeur. -Merlin, j'y crois pas. Vous êtes tellement hypocrite, dit elle avec dégoût.

-On est pas Hypocrite, dit will en regardant sa soeur.

-Bien sur que si! Vous sortez bien avec des filles de Serdaigle vous, vous parlez bien avec les joueures de Quidditch de Serdaigle vous, sans oublier quand vous avez besoin d'aide pour un devoir vous le demander à qui? Plein dans le mille , un ou une serdaigle! Mais moi, Cassandra , j'ai pas le droit d'avoir Liam comme meilleur ami parce qu'il vient de Serdaigle. J'ai pas besoin de votre protection. Je fais ce que je veux ,avec qui je veux , où je veux, compris? Hurla-t-elle sur les garçons. Bien, rajoute-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient tous pétrifiés comme sous le charme d'un stupefix, bonne journée.

Et elle s'en va au bras de Liam, sous les regards médusés des maraudeurs.

-T'as soeur.. Commence Sirius en vain.

-Ouais.. Je sais. C'est Cassy.

-Ma confidente, dit James.

-Mon allié, commente Remus.

-Ma Jumelle, dit Will fièrement.

-Malheureusement pour moi, Mon ennemis, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Patmol? Demanda James.

-Après James, après, dit Sirius sans se debarasser de son sourire, on va arriver en retard au cours de McGo si on reste ici.

-Fonce, crit James en courant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 

-Psst, Mildspell.

La jeune Cassandra commença a perdre petit a petit patience. Depuis plus de dix minutes, quelqu'un l'appeler discrètement. Il fallait quand même que cette personne revoit la définition du mot "discrétion", parce qu'il était tout sauf discret, et que la moitié de la classe l'entendait. Bien que Mrs McGonagal faisait la sourde oreille, Cassy savait pertinemment que son professeur allait vite perdre patience et punir celui qui l'appeler et elle. Elle savait qui la dérangé ,en plein cours de sortilège. Elle savait a qui appartenait cette voix masculine, celle qui l'avait promis monde et merveille. Elle savait aussi que si elle revoyait ces yeux noisettes, elle allait sûrement retomber dans ces bras. Elle devait rester forte. Solide. Impassible.

-Cassandra.

Elle soupire. Il allait pas renoncer si facilement. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça? A part être sortie avec lui, qu'elle autre erreur avait elle fait? Will lui avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois qu'il était pas quelqu'un de fidèle. Elle avait persistée, elle voulait montrer à son frère qu'elle pouvait voler de ses propres ailes. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle s'était brûlée les était tombée de haut. Elle avait eu mal, et était tellement déçus. C'était compréhensible.

Elle avait surpris sa meilleure amie et son petit ami dans le même lit. Quand , où et comment? C'était l'année dernière dans les environs de Noël, pendant une fête que les Georges avait organisée. Vers deux heures du matin, quand elle cherchée son frère pour rentrer, elle était rentrée par hasard dans une chambre, elle les avait vue et elle était partit avec des cris et des larmes.

Depuis elle les évités, tout les deux, mais ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois pour lui dire que c'était une erreur et que c'était la première fois. Comme si ça allait changer quelques choses, elle était vide a présent, et rien de leurs dire pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle les haïssait de toute son âme.

-Cass..

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Murmure-t-elle en essayant de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

Le jeune homme de 16ans couvrait Cassy d'un regard plein de remords et culpabilité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux court brun, tique d'anxiété, et il essaya de lui sourire.

-Te parler, souffle-t-il a son tours.

-Maintenant qu'on le fait ,répond à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu veux Mat?

-Que tu me pardonne.

-Laisse moi réfléchir.. Non. Maintenant qu'on a réglé le problème laisse moi suivre le cours.

-Mais.

-Laisse moi tranquille à la fin, dit elle a voix haute en oubliant ou elle se trouvait, j'en ai marre. J'en peux plus de te voir tout les jours sans penser a ce que tu m'as fait. Ca ta pas suffit de me blesser, tu veux me briser? Je te promet que si tu continue a m'harceler comme ça, jvais pas y aller par quatre chemins. D'abord je te lance un maléfice qui sera tellement puissant qu'il restera graver dans ta mémoire ,et si tu comprend pas le message je vais directement voir le directeur pour lui dire que probablement un fous s'est échappé de saint Mangouste. Compris?

-Je crois ,Miss Mildspell, que Mister Smith a compris vos désirs, répond Mrs McGonagal avec une pointe d'ironie. Maintenant si vous le permetez je continus mon cours, ou si vous le souhaitez vous reglerez votre petit problème en heures de colles.

Un silence répondit à la place des deux élèves. Cassy se retourna et lança un regard noir a ceux qui osés l'observer. Et elle retourna son attention vers Liam qui sembla se retenir d'éclater de rire, et finalement elle regarda son frère qui l'étudier les sourcils froncés. Pour finalement fixait sa plume comme si elle était à l'origine de tout ses problèmes. Quelques instants plus tard la cloche sonna, et la jeune fille sorta en première.

Tout au long de la journée , elle avait était harcelée par Mat pour "parler" ou pour "s' expliquer" . Elle était au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Elle en pouvait plus. Pourquoi saccrochait-il comme ca cette année? Qu'est ce qui avait changé, a part le fait qu'elle avait prit quelques formes et qu'elle embellissait de plus en avait passé les plus longues heures de sa petite existence. Elle avait attendu avec hâte le dîner, et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle allait manger jusqu'à oublier sa peine.

-Cassy?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait interpellée. Will s'assit a côté d'elle, suivit des quatres autres maraudeurs, et passa un bras autours des épaules de sa soeur.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Pourquoi ça ne doit pas aller? Réplique-t-elle a son tours.

-Parce qu'un psychopathe te cours après, rajoute Sirius comme si c'était évident.

-La ferme Black, lâche Will exaspéré, chérie tu vas pas me faire croire que tu vas bien, pas a moi, reprend Will.

-Anw c'est trop mignon, mon Willy s'inquiète pour moi, dit Cassy en posant sa tête au creux de l'épaule a son jumeau, mais tu t'inquiète pour rien chou.

-J'arrive pas a te croire. -Moi non plus, dit James en se rajoutant a la conversation.

-Potter, on peux se passer de tes réflections, dit un William menaçant, je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, continua Will a l'intention de Cass, dans les bons est mauvais moments. Sinon a quoi sert un jumeau? Si tu veux je peux aller lui régler son compte a ce morveux.

-Pour la première fois, je te remercirais. Ça m'enlevera vraiment une épine du pied, il est lourd. Trop lourd a la longue, dit elle en soupirant. Je comprend pas, ça fait plus huit mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble. Pourquoi il revient maintenant?

-C'est parce que tu sors avec personne, dit Sirius sans gêne.

-Sirius, commence Will avant que Black ne l'interrompt en perdant patience.

-Quoi? Je mens peut être? C'est peut être ta soeur, mais l'autre idiot reste un mec. Et comme elle est libre, l'idiot pense qu'il a sa chance et qu'elle attend des excuses pour être de nouveau ensemble, explique-t-il sa logique masculine.

-Mais, je veux pas de ses excuses, dit elle en s'énervent petit a petit en se separant de son frere, je m'en contre fiche de lui. Je veux simplement la paix, une année tranquille si possible.

-T'es a Poudlard Cass, dit Remus en lui souriant , ici les années tranquilles n'existe pas.

-Si l'année va se dérouler comme ça je vais pas tenir longtemps,souffle-t-elle en se tournant vers la table.

Elle rencontra les yeux verts de Lily qui lui souriait. Un sourire compatissant, celui qui dit" je suis la si t'as besoin de parler". Evans ne parlait pas beaucoup, voir rarement, lorsque les Maraudeurs était près d'elle. Elle restait discrète en espérant que Potter l'oublie, ce qui arrivait rarement, voir quasiment jamais. Lily l'avait soutenu, écoutée, conseillée, quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle avait toujours était proche, enfin presque.

En première année, quand tout le monde évité Lily parce qu'elle traînait avec Rogue, Cassy avait était la pour elle. Elle avait fait leurs devoirs ensemble, elles se conseillait déjà des livres a l'époque. Mais avec le temps le groupe des Maraudeurs s'était formé , ou du moin le nom y avait était attribué. Ils attaqués les Serpentards, et comme Cassy passait beaucoup de son temps avec eux, Lily avait décidée de l'éviter parce que son groupe d'amis embêter son meilleur ami. Mais elles se detestaient pas pour autant. Quand Cassy commencait a délaisser la compagnie de son frère pour celui de Liam, Lily s'était rapprocher d'elle. Mais elles étaient devenus inséparables quand, l'année dernière, Cassy avait rompu avec Mat et quand Lily avait arrêtée de parler a Rogue. Elles formaient un duo, ou plutôt un trio avec Liam.

-Dis moi Lily, commença Cass en oubliant les Maraudeurs, pourquoi on t'a pas vue à la bibliothèque avant? Je t'ai cherchée avec Liam pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes mais t'étais introuvable.

-Mrs McGonagal avait besoin de moi, dit elle en rougissant a vue d'oeil.

-Mhh, dit Cassy pas convaincue mais néanmoins avec un sourire.

-Je t'assure que je mens pas.

-On reparlera de ça cette nuit.

Lily détourna le regard , mais le rouge qui habitait ses joues ne la quitta pas pour autant. Cette petite scène de gêne de la part de Lily, arracha un sourire a Cassandra. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour observer le plafond ensorcelé, elle l'adorer. C'était si..magique. Cette pensée la fit encore plus sourire, elle regarda ses amis qui mangeaient. Remus et Will mangeaient avec une certaine retenue, alors que James et Sirius engloutissaient littéralement le contenu de leur assiette.

-Ce soir on a pas de spectacle de prévue de votre part?demanda-t-elle innocemment un peu moqueuse

-Nan, dit James entre deux bouchées, on a pas eu le temps d'en faire.

-Mais on a eu le temps d'embêter des Serpentards si ça t'intéresse, me dit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

Cassy grimace malgré elle. C'est pas qu'elle porte les Serpents dans son coeur, mais savoir des personnes humiliées et même blessées a cause d'une stupide guerre entre maison, elle trouve ça dure. Quand elle pense guerre entre maision ça semble un peu léger, mais ça remonte a plus loin. C'est une différence d'idéologie qui les poussent a se haïr mutuellement, certains seront extrémistes alors que d'autres protégeront les plus démunis. Malheureusement pour le reste de l'ecole, la maison des Serpentards accueille, comme son fondateur, généralement ceux qui sont extrémistes.

Mais elle n'a pas pitiée d'eux, ils cherchent aussi pas mal les ennuis. Ils maltraitent a leurs tours d'autres élèves de différentes maisons, de préférence né-moldu, pour les faire souffrir , voir pire. Ils sont cruels avec eux. Cassy tourne son attention vers Lily Evans, d'origine né-moldu, si quelqu'un s'apprêtait a toucher a un cheveux de la russe, Cassandra n'hésitera pas une seconde pour faire regretter son acte a la personne en question. Elle était trop précieuse pour elle, une rare amie qui lui restait, qui l'avait pas trahie. Étant une sang pur, elle l'a protégerée.

-Quoi? Demanda Lily qui remarqua que son amie la fixait avec détermination.

-Rien d'important, finit par lacher la brune avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Dit pour voir, je te dirais si c'est important ou non, rétorque la préfète d'un air sévère.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une débile, dit elle avec un demi sourire lasse.

-Mildspell, parle. Lily attira, sans le remarquer , l'attention des garçons sur elle et Cass. Ils avaient arrêtés de manger et observer l'échange d'un air intéressé.

-Je..Je pensais que..., commença Cass en se mordant sa levre inferieur hesitante a continuer .Avec tout ce qui se trame dehors, tout ce que ma mère me dit a propos de ces extremistes sorciers. Je me disais que.. Je te protégerais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que tu saurais te défendre, s'empresse-t-elle de préciser, mais je pourrais pas t'abandonner sans défense. T'as l'air si fragile et eux si..impitoyable, cruel, horrible, finit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût.

La jolie rousse resta sans voix, elle pensait sûrement que Cassy allait lui sortir qu'elle avait du chocolat sur le nez, ou qu'elle allait lui demander de l'aide pour le devoir d'arithmancie. Mais non, la brune pensait a toute autre chose. Elle pensait a sa protection, a celle d'une né-moldu. Lily était si touchée qu'elle resta paralysée sur place, la cuillère remplie de fondant au chocolat à la main. Son amie pensait a sa sécurité.

Elle réussi a la sourire d'un sourire dont seule elle avait le secret, un sourire doux et franc. Cassy lui sourit aussitôt et pris une fraise et la mangea. Un peu a l'écart, les garçons se lançaient des regards entendus en hochant la tête silencieusement. Sirius observer Cassy longuement avant de détourner les yeux pour s'attarder sur un groupe de fille un peu plus loin, qui glousser en croissant son regard d'acier. Il leur adressa des sourires charmeurs et il sentit quelqu'un lui envoyer des coups de coude.

-Oui James? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Mange et arrête d'observer ces filles, lui dit-il fermement.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et observa son meilleur ami attentivement, tout comme Evans donc le comportement de James était en effet bizzare. Il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. James se tourna vers Cassy, qui regardait son assiette d'un air préoccupé.

-Cassy comme toujours? Demanda-t-il a mi voix.

Cette question ne fut pas si discrète qu'elle devait l'être, car tout le monde les obsevait désormais. Cassy relevait la tête et son visage s'illuminait de plus en plus et un sourire radieux occupa ses lèvres. Et elle hocha la tête en riant légèrement.

-On change pas les vielles habitudes, répond-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et ignora les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis et surtout celui de Will. Le repas fut rapidement finit, et pendant que les filles montaient dans leurs dortoirs, les garçons se promenaient dans le jardin de l'école pour parler de la prochaine pleine lune tranquillement, sans oreille indiscrètes.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans le dortoir qu'elles partagés avec Mary et Alice. Ces dernières étaient rarement dans leurs dortoirs mais beaucoup plus souvent dans ce de leur petits amis respectifs, donnant ainsi a Lily et Cassy l'opportunité de faire ce que bon leur semble.

-On commence par quoi ce soir? Demanda Cassy en s'avançant vers ses affaires pour sortir ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Les 30cms qu'on a faire pour sortilèges, après on attaque les 50cm sur la dissertation d'histoire et on finit par la petite recherche a faire pour potion, dit Lily en sortant elle aussi ses affaires.

Cassy hocha la tête et s'activa. Elle prit son encrier, sa plume, et beaucoup de parchemins. Elle s'avança vers la table de quatre personnes , qui était installé un peu au fond de la chambre. Elle déposa ses affaires et s'assit docilement sur une chaise. Lily en face d'elle, elles commencèrent leurs devoirs.

-La..révolution des..gobelins.., écrit en marmonnant Cass après un bon moment, a était..longue..

-Dans ta tête Mildspell, dans ta tête, répète Lily pour la millième fois.

-ce..qui a ..coûté..cher aux sorcier. Point final! J'ai finis, crie Cassy sans cacher sa joie.

-Oui bon, il est presque 21h30, lui annonce Lily concentré sur sa diserte, tu peux commencer divination.

-21h? Euh... Je dois aller voir Will, j'essaye de ne pas trop rentrer tard, dit elle en prenant sa baguette et sa cape, si je dépasse 23heures ne m'attends pas et couche toi.

Et avant que son amie puisse répondre, la jeune brune s'échappa du dortoir en courant. Une fois au septième étage elle passa trois fois pour faire apparaître la salle sur demande. Elle poussa les lourde porte avec le peu d'énergie qui lui reste et rentre dans la salle toute essoufflée. Elle voit James mi-assit mi-allongé sur le canapé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle soupire et se laisse tomber près de lui.

-Désolée j'ai pas vue le temps passer.., commença-t-elle.

-Tu faisais tes devoirs avec Lily, dit-il en souriant et l'ebourrifiant les cheveux aussi au passage.

-Arghh oui, lache mes cheveux sinon j'attaque les tiens, menaça-t-elle. Tu as dis quoi aux autres pour t'échapper? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il s'était arrêté.

-Que je voulais prendre de l'air et j'ai pris la carte et la cape, pour qu'ils tracent pas mes pas et qu'ils me suivent pas discrètement.

-T'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça pendant le dîner.

-Je sais mais, j'aurais pas pus te le dire et.. Sirius m'énerver sérieusement a regarder a droite a gauche.

-Il regardait des filles, James, c'est toute a fait normal venant de lui, dit elle amèrement.

-C'est un idiot de première, dit il en la serrant contre lui. Nan mais franchement, comment ils font pour ne pas remarquer que t'es amoureuse de lui? Même moi je l'ai remarqué alors que tu sortais avec Mat, alors que je suis pas le plus perspicace du groupe.

-Je suis assez discrète si tu veux tout savoir, dit elle avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un idiot, triple idiot même. Il ose m'insinuer que je donne des espoirs a Mat, alors que.. Arghh il m'énerve.

-Alors que t'es sortit avec l'autre crétin juste pour faire réagir Sirius. Mais tu t'es attaché a Mat.

-Malheureusement c'est ça. Et il me l'a fait a l'envers. Et Sirius me dit de sortir avec quelqu'un pour que l'autre débile me lâche. je suis censée faire quoi? Je suis désespéré là, il veux que je me balade avec une pancarte ou ya écrit"Remarque moi Black" ou je fais comment, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-T'es incroyable, dit il en riant, mais le connaissant il va pas comprendre la signification de "remarque moi", dit il entre deux fous rire. Mais on est deux a être désespéré, finit il par dire une fois calmé, d'un ton amère.

-Elle est pas prête a céder, souffla-t-elle. -Non, et tu as vue quand elle a rougit quand hier Will lui a adressé la parole? Ou avant quand tu lui a demandé où elle était avant? Soit elle voit un type, soit elle est amoureuse de Will, dit-il découragé.

-De William? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant un peu pour l'observer. Je pense pas qu'elle...

-Alors quoi Cassy? Demande-t-il a bout de patience en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je sais pas quoi faire moi. Je l'aime, mais elle me croit pas. Elle pense que je rigole, mais on rigole pas a propos des sentiments. Je sais même pas si je dois persister ou lacher l'affaire. je veux un signe Cassy, un foutu signe pour ne pas perdre espoir.

-Jamie, dit elle en le serrant contre elle, je vais t'aider cette année je prend partie. Je t'abandonne pas, je vais pas te laisser sombrer dans un pseudo désespoir. Il suffit de manipulation, et elle te tombera dans les bras, je te le promet, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre, demande-t-il en s'abandonnant au soins de Cass relaxant.

-Fait moi confiance, perd pas ton objectif de vue, garde espoir et laisse moi faire. J'ai un plan, ou plutôt deux, une bonne et une qui va être explosive.

-On commence par la bonne.

-Tu change d'attitude radicalement. Tu deviens plus calme, travailleur et tu l'as laisse tranquille. T'arrête pas les blagues, mais évite de t'en venter, fait toi discret et, sans oublier, ne te pavane pas comme un dieu du Quidditch devant elle , soit modeste. Tu pourras? Juste pendant un délais de quelques semaines et si ça fonctionne pas, on attaque l'autre plan.

-Je te fais confiance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre4: /point de vue de Cassy/

Ça fait plus de trois mois que James suit mes conseils. Il les a pourtant suivit à la lettre, mais Lily reste toujours méfiante. Elle se contente de le saluer, échanger des banalités et rien d'autres. Nada. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il fait tellement d'effort. Il mérite pourtant son amour, certe je ne peux pas l'obliger a l'aimer mais je vais faire un sorte qu'il soit "intéressent".

De mon côté c'est toujours la même chose, le néant aussi. Sirius va voir toute les filles, et Mat me court toujours après. J'ai pourtant envoyer mon frère lui refaire le portrait, je comprends pas pourquoi il persiste celui la. J'ai mon dernier plan, le plus désastreux. S'il fonctionne, ca nous aiderait tout les deux, au profit de James comme le mien. Mais c'est un risque énorme, faut prendre en compte les disputes qui vont surgir, les cris, les pleurs. Sans oublier les mensonges, les crises de tout genres et autres.

-Cassy? James.

Je lui ai fais une promesse. Je dois la tenir, j'ai rien a perdre. On est comme a notre habitude, dans la salle sur demande, un vendredi soir. Mi-allongé sur le canapé, on pense silencieusement. Enfin, pensait, parce que là James vient d'interrompre les miennes. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, et plante mon regard dans le siens.

-Tu pense a quoi?

-Que tu as assez fait d'effort et que maintenant c'est a elle d'en faire. Ne dit rien écoute moi. Elle a beau ne pas aimer se maquiller, détesté les compliments, préféré lire ses révisions le matins que de se coiffer longuement, elle reste une fille. Et une fille est toujours attiré par ce qui est le plus demandé. Exemple, quelques soit la fille , elle préférera les talons hauts que tout le monde veux et se désintéressera vite des autres.

-Mais pourquoi? Demande-t-il perdue, tout le monde le veux , elle en a qu'à choisir d'autres.

-Justement James, si tout le monde le veux , ça veux dire que l'objet désiré est digne d'intérêt. Attend je vais te l'expliquer du point de vue d'un garçon. Ah , voilà. Pourquoi tu veux absolument le balais nimbus 1900? Si tu me dis que cest pour seulement ces caractéristiques , tu me mentirais. tu le veux pour te la frimer devant tout le monde, pour que les autres admire ce que tu as. Ils peuvent seulement l'admirer de loin , mais il t'appartient l'objet. Ils peuvent baver pendant des heures, ce balais restera a toi et il sera ta fierté. Tu es l'objet en question.

-Mais , je suis déjà désiré, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Crétin, dis-je en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, si ça serait vraiment le cas tu sortirais avec Evans. Je reprends mes explications, et tu m'interrompt pas sinon je te tape, d'accord? Bien, rajouté-je une fois qu'il hoche la tête. Tu es l'objet, désiré certe mais partiellement par des personnes qui ont limite 0 de Q.I. Je dis pas que tu es pas désirable , mais on va dire que ces rivales ne sont ni intelligente, ni belle, ni même intéressante. Elles peuvent pas rivaliser avec Lily, elle sera toujours gagnante. Elle hesitera jamais, parce qu'elle n'a jamais était confronté a une menace de taille. Même si la tu es calme, elle est persuadé que tu lui cours toujours derrière. Tu vois le problème? Elle a raison, tu lui cours toujours après. En ce moment c'est elle l'objet désirable, parce que "James Potter l'aime" mais si tu te désintéresse totalement d'elle , sa sera toi l'objet et c'est elle qui fera tout pour t'avoir. Elle va d'abord être perdue, perturbé, énervé pour tout. Et ensuite elle regrettera.

-Woaah, dit-il en me regardant d'un air ébahie, tu as vraiment réfléchie a tout ça, ...pour moi?

-Non James , pour le troll avec qui j'ai joué aux echecs ya une heure, dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Sérieusement? Un troll a Poudlard?

-Okayy, on va dire que t'es en état de choc.

-merci, souffle-t-il en me serrant contre lui, tu fais tout ça pour moi.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi, tu l'aime depuis plus de deux ans James, c'est pas rien. Et c'est mon amie, même si je sais qu'elle persiste en disant qu'elle te haïe , elle ment. Pour se protéger , elle se donne l'illusion de pas t'aimer. Mais mon plan est plus complexe que ça, et plus ..osé, dis-je en grimaçant et m'ecartant de son étreint.

-Comment ça? -Nan, enfaite c'est carrément débile comme plan, c'est du sucide collectifs.

-Raconte moi et j'en jugerais par moi même

-Tu te moque pas? J'ai vraiment réfléchis pour ce truc , donc même si tu pense que c'est stupide essaye de ne pas rire.

-D'accord je t'écoute, dit-il le plus sérieux dont il est capable.

-D'accord. Donc, j'ai pensais que, comme toi tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sois presque a la hauteur de Lily, je dis bien presque parce qu'elle est parfaite cette fille! Et que moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me libère de Mat et qui ouvre les yeux de Sirius, j'ai pensais que. Qu'on pouvait faire croire aux autre qu'on sort ensemble, pour que Lily ai conscience de ses sentiments et que Sirius soit jaloux, dis-je cette phrase rapidement en observant sa réaction.

J'attends qu'il éclate de rire, en me disant que c'est ridicule. Mais quand je relève les yeux il me regard avec un grand sourire et ses yeux petilles d'excitations.

-Mais tu es super intelligente, s'écrie-t-il, ce plan va fonctionner du tonnerre. Mais t'es génial! Ça va nous aider a tout les deux.

-Mais ne t'emballe pas, t'oublie des choses mon coco. Ça va pas du tout être facile. Ya mon frère,et Liam qui vont peter un câble, sans oublier la crise que va nous faire Sirius et Lily. T'es prêts a te passer de Patmol pendant un moment? Tu peux couper ton bras droit? Perdre l'utilisation d'une de tes mains, être comme a moitié vide? Demandé-je en dramatisant tout.

-Bien sûr, au final j'aurais Lily et toi tu aurais Sirius.

-Tu vas te faire frapper par mon frère.

-Tu viendras me soigner et ça les enragera encore plus.

-J'aurais la moitié de l'école a dos.

-J'aurais l'autre moitié, dit-il avec un sourire, allait te dégonfle pas Cassy.

-Mais moi j'ai pas peur, c'est toi qui va prendre le plus de risque! T'es sûre et certain? Demandé-je inquiète.

-J'ai pas peur non plus. On commence par quoi?

-Déjà on doit paraître crédible. On doit s'inventer une histoire passable.

-On doit, par exemple des fois sans faire gaffe se prendre la main. Se sourire. Rire de quelques choses que les autres sont pas au courant. Comme dans la grande salle, quand j'ai laissé échappé notre rendez vous. Et pour l'histoire on dira qu'on sort ensemble depuis la fin des grandes vacances, dit-il en me souriant fière de lui.

-Et bien dis donc, dis-je après avoir fermer ma bouche qui était grande ouverte, t'es pressé. Mais on doit mettre en place une stratégie. On commence comme tu l'as dis et ..

-ET ON PEUX FAIRE UN SORT QU'ILS NOUS VOIT SORTIR ENSEMBLE D'ICI, me hurle-t-il aux oreilles.

-Bonne idée , et tu viens de me rendre sourde.

-Desolée, dit-il sans quitter son sourire fière.

-On est vendredi? Demain on met en place notre plan.

-D'accord, dit-il en me fessant un bisous sur la joue.

-Ne me touche pas, dis-je en le poussant alors qu'il riait.

-T'as oubliée quelques choses Einstein, si on sort ensemble on va devoir s'embrasser, m'informe-t-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>-'Jours, dis -je en m'assiyant a mes amis.<p>

-T'as une drôle de tête, me dit mon cher frère (l'ironie me tuera un jour).

-Un peu normal si t'as jumelle rentre a 2 heures du matin, l'informe Lily avec une once de reproche dans la voix.

Je lance un regard rapide vers James et je retourne la tête a la même vitesse, et je plante mon regard dans celui de mon frère.

-Vraiment? Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil, une parfaite imitation de Black si vous voulez mon avis. C'était quoi son excuse? Demande-t-il a Lily.

Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant, oui bon j'aurais pas lui dire que je vais voir Will cette fois. J'aurais du dire que je pars me prendre un livre a la bibliothèque...Mais rentrer de la bibliothèque a 2heures du matin aussi ça fait louche . Je vois Remus en pleine réflexion.

-Bah..elle m'avait dit qu'elle était allait te voir. Quoi? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, dit-elle alors que je lui lancé des regards noirs.

-Non, elle n'est pas venus me voir une fois depuis la rentrée, dit il durement. Tu es allée voir qui?

-Comment ça jamais venue? Demande Lily en froncent encore plus les sourcils. Elle sort souvent le soir pour "venir te voir", et ca depuis la première semaine des cours. Tu es allée voir un garçons la nuit?

Je commence a voir chaud là, mais vraiment chaud. C'est trop tôt. Tout va foirer, non pas maintenant. L'expression de mon frère devient plus dure, c'est comme s'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas tuer tout les garcons de Poudlard. Le regard froid, la mâchoire contracté, les poings fermés.

Je tourne mon regard vers Lily, elle a ses yeux grands yeux verts écarquillés, un peu plus blanche que d'habitude, mais les joues rouges de colères. Je sens la panique me gagner, je me tourne vers James, qui lui a un petit sourire imperceptible, et quand je regarde finalement Sirius il a seulement l'air étonné, les sourcils haussaient et un petit sourire. Idiot.

-Personne, dis-je entre mes dents.

-Tu resort avec Mat? Demande Will avec du dégoût.

-Non, pas lui..

Oh.. Pas lui? MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ MOI POUR DIRE ÇA?

-Pas.. PAS LUI? hurle-t-il a présent.

Merde, toute la grande salle nous regarde. Deja je sors avec qui je veux, non? Est-ce que je lui demande avec qui il sort en ce moment moi? Je prend mon courage a deux mains et je relève la tête avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Exactement, dis-je un peu plus fort. C'est pas lui, et je te dirais pas c'est qui.

-TU VAS ME LE DIRE.

- Ça sert a rien d'insister.

-William, ta soeur est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toutes seule.

-ELLE SORT LA NUIT JAMES, LA NUIT!

-Et alors? Toi aussi tu sors la nuit, ou est le problème? Insiste James doucement.

-TU FAIS EXPRÈS? C'EST UNE FILLE, IMAGINE TOI ELLE SE FAIT ATTAQUÉE EN PARTANT JE NE SAIS OÙ?

-Baisse d'un ton William, c'est pas un cirque ici, reprend James un peu plus durement. Quoi qu'elle fasse, t'as pas le droit de l'humilier devant tout l'école.

-Je fais ce que je veux, crie-t-il un peu moin fort.

-Moi aussi, dis-je a mi voix.

-TOI, TAIS TOI, recommence Will a plein poumon, le visage rouge a cause de la colère et l'effort.

-CA SUFFIT WILLIAM, crie James qui s'était retenu jusque là.

-Cassy, m'appelle une voix familiaire dans mon dos.

A ce moment là, mes nerfs lâche. Si Liam est venu jusque la, ça veux dire que c'est grave. Tellement grave, qu'il prend le risque de se faire harceler par les Maraudeurs. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer devant tout ces yeux qui me fixe. Je relève la tête fièrement, et me lève. Enfin, ces sans compter sur mon adorable frère qui m'emprisonne la poignée, relever l'ironie de cette dernière phrase.

-Tu pars nul part. Tu allais le voir , lui? Dit-il en désignant Liam et en resserrent l'emprise sur ma main.

Il me tient avec une telle force, que les larmes que j'avais retenu jusqu'à la coulèrent silencieusement. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, mais il me relâche pas pour autant.

-C'est qui? Recommence-t-il avec la même question.

-Je te le dirais pas.

-Parce que tu pense qu'il aura honte de toi, une fois qu'il va savoir que tu l'as dis? Demande méchamment William.

On avait un plan, on avait tout prévue, ça nous avait pris plus de trois heures pour le perfectionner. Tout devait se passer comme on l'avait prédit. D'abord ça devait être les sourires complice, on allait passer la journée ensemble et on aller se tenir la main tout le long, en se fessant des calins parfois. Une semaine plus tards, seulement une semaine plus tars, le temps que tout les esprits s' habitue aux changements, on allait dire qu'on sort ensemble.

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il devait pas être entrain de m'humilier en me criant dessus, il devait pas me faire mal ni physiquement , ni moralement. Il devait être compréhensible, et d'accord. Une erreur.

Juste une erreur et tout est foutue en l'air. Je me sens tellement conne, je devais prévoir d'autre choses., comme si je savais pas que tout part toujours de travers quand il s'agit de moi. Ma gorge noué, j'essaie de me libérer la main.

-Cassandra, répond moi.

-Non.

-C'EST QUI ?

-C'EST MOI, crie James a son tours en se levant.

Il marche vers moi, il a l'air hyper furax, je l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Pas même quand on était petit, jamais. Il s'approche et pose sa main sur celle de William et dé sert l'emprise d'un seul coup. Il me pousse derrière lui, et il se retourne vers Liam pour lui chuchoter quelques choses, et celui-ci hoche la tête directement. Sans broncher , il part. La grande salle est plongée dans un silence immense.

Tout le monde nous observe. Si les autres sont surpris ou étonné, mes amis sont sous le choque. Remus,Lily, Peter et même Sirius. Ils sont tous silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui vont limite sortirent de leur orbites. James est toujours dans le mêmes états, alors que mon frère nous fixe comme s'il nous voyait pour la première fois.

-C'est une blague? Demande William en retrouvant ses esprits, l'humeur plus massacrante que jamais.

-J'ai l'air de rire? Si on te la pas dit c'était a cause de ça. T'as vue comment tu réagis? T'as vue comment tu traite ta soeurs? Tu viens de l'humilier. Pas celui avec qui elle sort, non toi.

Et il se radouci en me voyant, un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres et il me prend par la main.

-Vient, dit-il en m'approchant de lui tout en marchant.

-Je suis désolée, lui murmuré-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer, c'est de ma faute. J'ai tout fait foiré a cause d'un alibi, je suis tellement désolé James, je..

-Chut, souffle-t-il a son tours. Tu n'as rien gâché, a l'inverse chérie, on ne pouvait pas être plus crédible que ça, dit il en faisant un bisous sur mes cheveux.

On sort de la Grande salle, accompagnés du même silence qui continue de régner. Il me dirige vers le couloir mort ,c'est l'endroit où se trouve des salles de classes inhabitées depuis plus de deux siècles au moin. Il pousse une porte et je vois Liam faire les cents pas. Quand il nous voit rentrer, je me dégage de l'étreinte de James, et il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui et je pleure sans relâche. Et il me caresse les cheveux doucement , ce qui me calme directement. Je cale mes battements de coeurs, sur le siens qui est régulier.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé, demande-t-il sans s'éloigner de moi. J'ai crus que William allait te broyer la main sur place.

J'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal, mon dieu Cassy.

-Je..t'as entendus ce qu'il m'a dit, demandé-je d'une petite voix.

-Tout c'est trucs horribles? Je pense que toute l'école l'a entendu, désolée chou, mais je vais pas te mentir sur ce coup. Alors tu m'explique.

-Je.. Je peux pas, dis-je en me séparent de lui.

Il fronce les sourcils et moi pendant ce temps je fais apparaître un mouchoir et me mouche discrètement avec. Je paris que mes yeux sont rouges, et j'ai une tête a faire peur.

-Pourquoi pas? Me demande James en haussant un sourcil, si tu pense qu'il est digne de confiance, tu peux lui dire Cass.

-T'es sûre? Tu m'en veux déjà pour avant, je veux pas..

-T'en vouloir? Dit-il avec un rire franc, tu rigole? Tu as étais parfaite. T'as vue la tête qu'ils tiraient? J'ai eu du mal a ne pas éclater de rire.

-Oui, ça ce voyait beaucoup que tu voulais rire, intervient Liam avec son sarcasme légendaire. Nan sérieux, mec on aurait dit que t'allais tuer William a main nus.

-C'est pas ma faute si ce crétin s'en prend a Cassy. Que ca serait question de moi ou non j'aurais intervenu, on s'en prend pas a une fille devant moi. Je me demande même pourquoi Remus n'a pas intervenu plus tôt.

-Il était entrain de mettre les morceaux du puzzle a leur place, il avait compris avant même que tu le crit, on doit soit l'avoir comme allié, soit faire très attention à lui, dis-je en m'assiyant sur une table.

-On me tient au courant l'année prochaine?

-Peut être, tu n'as qu'à tenir encore un mois, dis-je avec un demi sourire. Je rigole, rajouté-je quand je l'ai vue commencer bouder, alors euh.. Tu sais deja que..enfin..je.

-oui oui que tu es amoureuse de Black. Ça je sais mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec le mauvais Maraudeurs.

-Disont que Sirius ne me considère pas totalement comme une fille qui peut etre potentiellement sa petite amie.

-Et toi tu te console avec James qui lui t'accepte? Et Lily? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-Il en a eu marre d'elle et comme moi aussi j'en avais marre de Sirius, dans un accord tactique on s'est mis ensemble et on se console mutuellement, mentis-je sans grande peine. Et depuis le début des cours, quand on se voit on se soule et on s'envoie en l'air.

J'entends James s'étouffer, et Liam me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleu.

-Et tu m'as jamais rien dit? S'indigne-t-il.

-Bein James , si Liam a cru a ce blabla tout le monde le croira. On a la crédibilité a 200%, dis-je fièrement.

-Attends alors c'est faux? Demande Liam perdue.

-Bien sûr que c'est faux, lui dis-je en le tapant l'épaule, tu me prends pour quelle pimbeche? Comme j'ai des vues sur Sirius et que ce débile et aveugle. Et que Lily en fait baver James. On joue la carte de l'objet désiré.

-Pas bête, très dangereux comme plan, peut être même tordu, mais c'est brillant.

-Je sais, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Imaginer vous la tête que fera William quand il va savoir que c'est pas pour être avec James que tu fais tout ça mais pour Black. Mon dieu je dois ramener mon appareil photo et l'engin moldu qui prend en photo continuellement.

-une caméra?

-Oui c'est ça, je vais bien rire.

On partit tout les trois dans un fous rire.

-On te fais confiance, dit James une fois le calme revenu. T'es le seul au courant.

-Je dirais rien, depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de lui, je peux même t'expliquer avec quelle grâce il mange du point de vue de Cassy, dit Liam en riant avec James.

-Heyy ! C'est pas vraie je suis pas comme ça déjà.

-Mais oui, dit James en riant. On te croit , ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et toi tu te crois mieux avec " vous avez vue comment elle respire bien ma Lily -Jolie? Je vais l'épouser et on aurait pleins d'enfants parfait"., dis je en riant avec Liam.

-Maiss, je suis pas comme ça, se plaint James.

-Vous savez quoi? Je peux me venter en disant que je viens d'assister à la première dispute du couple Mildspell-Potter.

-Dit aussi que c'est finit avec une embrassade , commente James.

-Nan, après la rumeurs va finir avec "ils ont finit dans le lit", dis-je apeurée.

-Tant mieux, dit James avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux mourire jeune, par les mains de mon frère? Et t'oublie que j'ai mon cousin en 7eme année en serdaigle. Tu connais les familles sang-pur James. Si tu joue avec eux, tu vas finir a Saint Mangouste, dis-je un soucieuse.

-Je me battrais pour notre amour, dit il d'une voix faussement solennelle.

-Crétin, dis-je en riant.


	5. Chapter 5

**lune :Ta review me fait super plaisir! Je suis trop heureuse que ça je te plais. Je publiais vite parce que j'avais des chapitres déjà écrit, mais maintenant je dois les écrire le plus vite possible mdrr et merci ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span> Lily, Remus et Sirius.

_ /point de vue d'extérieur/_

Les trois jeunes avaient passés leur Samedi après midi ensemble afin de mettre en place un plan pour les prochains jours. Cassy avait une once d'espoir pour élaborer une stratégie afin de penser a toutes les possibilités et réactions possibles venant de ses proches. Chacun avait son propre rôle cette après midi là, Liam était le cerveau, James donnait les réactions de ses amis, et Cassy disait ci tel ou tel plan était réalisable sous cet angle ou ce point de vue. Dans un lapse de temps de dix minutes, ils avaient décidés de manger dans les cuisines du château, afin de repousser au maximum la confrontation. Ils mangeaient dans un calme assez reposant, brisant quelques fois le silence pour dire leurs avis sur une réaction. James avait déjà parié 10 gallions avec Liam sur la réaction de Sirius et Lily. Cassy avait désapprouvée ça, et avait dit quelques minutes plus tards que ça serait sûrement Lily qui ferait le plus grand scandal.

Vers 20h du soir, le trio s'était séparé pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Lorsque les deux gryffondors avaient passés le tableau de la grosse dame, un silence digne d'un funéraille les avait accueilli. Cassy était montée directement dans son dortoir et c'était enfermée dans son lit sans regarder la belle rousse qui l'observait depuis son propre lit.

Quand a lui, James était monté dans son dortoir et avait vue les rideaux des quatres lits fermés, avec un soupir il s'était dirigé vers le sien.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Avait-il prit la bonne décision?

Comment pouvait-elle savoir si leur plan fonctionnerait?

Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ne pas craquer?

Supporterait-elle d'être loin de son frère?

Supporterait-il de ne plus être collé a son presque frère?

Etait-elle assez déterminée pour ne plus chercher SON regard?

Était-il assez téméraire pour miser toutes ses chance sur ce plan fous?

Elle allait le faire quoi qu'ils disent parce qu'elle l'avait promis et que c'était pour lui.

Il allait le faire pour la montrer qu'il était serieux, qu'il l'aimait et surtout parce qu'elle croit en lui.

Elle n'avait plus rien a perdre.

Il avait déjà tout perdue.

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil avec quelques de ces pensées.

* * *

><p><em>PDV Cassy<em>

-Donc vous sortez vraiment ensemble?demandait pour la troisième fois Lily.

-Oui Lily, on sort vraiment ensemble,je répéte pour la troisième fois en prenant des notes du cours.

-Mais.. Enfin.. Je comprends pas, chuchota Lily en prenant elle aussi des notes ,si vous sortez ensemble pourquoi il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui a la rentrée?

-Pour sauver les apparences, je dis comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Et ça t'as pas dérangée? Je veux dire, de le voir dire je t'aime a une autre?

-Bien sûr que non c'était même mon idée, il était pas d'accord mais je l'ai convaincu de le faire.

-Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il t'aime, persiste-t-elle, il y a moin de quelques mois il courrait toujours derrière moi.

-Les sentiments changents tu sais? Rien n'est éternel. Il t'aimait vraiment, je le sais, mais il a eu tellement de refus de ta part qu'il a abandonné. C'est compréhensible, non, je demande. Il t'a attendu plus de deux ans, il n'allait pas t'attendre éternellement.

Elle se tait mais je la vois méditer sur mes paroles. Elle lance un regard noir à James et retourne son attention vers moi.

-Et s'il t'utilisais pour s'approcher de moi, dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu deviens complètement parano Lily. Et tu veux insinuer quoi par là? Qu'aucun garçon ne peux s'intéresser a moi, je rétorque avec humeur.

-J'ai pas dis ça..

-Ça te semble si invraisemblable que James m'aime? Tu l'aime c'est ça? Tu regrette de ne pas lui avoir donner sa chance, je propose doucement.

-Non, non , ne t'inquiète pas Cass je ne ressens rien pour lui. C'est juste que je me fais du soucis pour toi, j'ai peur qu'il t'utilise ou te fais du mal. J'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir, finit-elle par chuchoter.

Anww elle est adorable, je me sens super mal de lui mentir. Et si ça foire et je la perds aussi? Non pensons positivement, elle va finir avec James et avoir pleins d'enfants.

-Je connais James depuis mon enfance Lily, s'il me fait le moindre mal je te promet que je me vengerais. Elle me sourit faiblement avant de retourner son attention au cours.

Je tourne la tête et voit Remus m'observer. Je retourne mon attention sur mes parchemins, je déchire un bout et écrit "_au septième étage après le cours , vient seul. CM._" et l'envoie à Remus discrètement. Il l'attrape discrètement et le lit , puis hoche la tête. Comme ça on va régler ce problème et il nous resterait plus que mon frère. Hier j'étais triste mais aujourd'hui je suis remontée contre lui. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il m'a dit et fait. Ce faire humilier de la sorte devant toute l'école , c'est lourd comme sanctions. Il a essayé de me parler aujourd'hui, je l'ai fuis. S'il pense qu'il va se faire pardonner avec deux trois belles phrases, il se trompe. Il est pire que Sirius, s'il ne supporte pas quelque chose c'est bien l'indifférence. Il arrivera a se passer une semaine de moi , non?

Sirius ne m'a pas adressé la parole aujourd'hui, a vrai dire il était avec Will du coup je l'ai aussi évité. On s'est séparé en deux groupes en faites. William, Sirius, et Peter d'un côté et Remus, Lily, James et moi. Lily reste froide envers James, elle ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. Ça , au moin, ça fait parti du plan qu'on a mis en place. La sonnerie sonne et je me lève, range mes affaires le plus vite possible. Remus s'en va en premier, suivit des élèves de Poufsouffles. On sort et j'attends Lily devant la salle.

-On va directement à la grande salle, me demande Lily.

-Mhh,attends , James, je cris pour attirer l'attention de mon pseudo petit ami.

-Oui Cassy, dit celui-ci en me souriant.

-Tu mange avec nous , je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit il en s'approchant de moi.

-Bien.. Je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque tout de suite, sinon elle ne me laissera plus empreinter, vous voulez bien me garder une place à la grande salle, je demande en regardant Lily et James.

-Ça peux pas attendre le dîner, dit Lily en me suppliant du regard.

-Tu connais Madame Pince, Lily, tu sais très bien qu'elle est capable de me mettre sur liste rouge pour un retard, je dis faussemant désolé. Allez on se voit dans vingt minutes, je finis en courant.

Je tourne a gauche pour être sûr que Lily ne regarde pas ou je vais. Je monte un étage puis un autre et quand je monte les marche de l'escalier du sixième étage quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Il me rattrape à la dernière minute en m'empêchent ainsi de tomber.

-Fait attention , idiot, je lâche en soufflant.

-C'est ta manière de me remercier Mildspell, me demande le jeune homme.

-Sirius, je dis inutilement.

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, et ses yeux gris m'observe. Quelques mèches noires lui tombe sur les yeux, lui donnant un air négligé mais tellement attirant. Merlin, je dois pas penser a ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là en plus?

-Tu fais quoi ici, le dîner se déroule à la Grande salle a ce que je sache, me dit-il.

Merde, on a pensé la même chose. Diversion...

-Ça ne t'intéresse aucunement, je dis froidement.

Il hoche la tête et garde un sourire de coin et descends les escaliers sans regarder derrière lui une seule fois. Enfoiré. Je secoue la tête et monte à l'étage suivant et voit Remus debout contre le mur, entrain d'observer le sol, d'un air absent.

-Remus, je dis doucement.

Il lève ses yeux miel vers moi, et un sourire apparaît sur son visage où plusieurs fines cicatrice réside. Il se redresse et rentre dans une classe vide. Ce qui y a de bien avec lui, c'est qu'on a rarement besoin de parler pour nous exprimer, un seul regard nous suffit. Je le suis a l'intérieur et m'assois sur une table.

-T'es un jeune homme intelligent Remus, et je sais que si on t'a pas comme allié , tu pourrais tout compromettre. Tout déchiffrer et le dire à mon frère ou pire à mon cousin.

Il hoche la tête et attends mes confidences.

-James et moi on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, j'avoue d'un trait, je sais que Lily nourrit des sentiments autres que l'indifférence envers James, elle a juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, je dis avec un sourire. Elle doit croire qu'elle la perdue, pour ensuite se rendre compte à quel point il compte pour elle.

-Je vois, il dit lentement,et toi ça t'arrange.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Allez Cassy ne me dit pas que ça t'arrange pas pour Sirius, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais.. Je..enfin..comment tu le sais, je finis par avouer.

-Tu es tellement pas discrète, finit-il par rire. Toujours là a vous chamailler et a chercher l'attention de l'autre.

-Je te fais confiance Remus, tu es le deuxième au courant, et il n'y aurait plus une personne de plus au courant. Alors.. Tu es avec nous ou tu laisse les choses faire, je demande.

-La deuxième proposition me tente beaucoup, mais James l'aime tellement que ça serait un crime de ne rien faire. Je suis partant,me dit-il en souriant.

-On doit établir un plan, pour les rapprocher , mais ni James ni Lily ne doivent être au courant..

* * *

><p><em>Pdv James.<em>

-Je t'avertis Potter, si c'est un de tes plans foireux pour sortir avec moi, ça va pas le faire, explose Lily au bout d'une demie seconde de silence, au milieu du couloir desert.

Je soupire. Je l'aime, vraiment, mais quand elle essaye toujours de comprendre, elle m'énerve. Comme maintenant, là, elle m'énerve à me répéter mille fois la même chose.

-Je te le dis pour la dernière fois Evans, j'aime Cassandra et non je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Oui je t'ai aussi aimé une époque , mais maintenant c'est finis, je mens en regardant droit devant moi.

-Tu ne m'as pas lâché pendant plus de deux ans Potter, si tu pense que je vais te croire si facilement tu rêve, j'en suis sûre tu l'as convaincue a jouer le rôle de ta petite ami, dit elle en plissant des yeux.

Ouh ça sent pas bon. Bon James, allez pense a un mensonge. Réfléchi bordel réfléchi. Ah. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir et l'attrape du bras, pour l'arrêter aussi. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux verts emeraudes.

- Exactement Evans, j'ai espéré pendant deux ans. Deux longues années. J'ai attendu un signe ,un geste. Quelque chose venant de toi. Je m'accrochais au moindre espoir. Chaque fois que tu me criais dessus je me disais que ça passerait est que tu me dirais que tu m'aime aussi. Chaque fois que tu me repoussais, ma détermination se renouveler. Je peux aussi te dire pourquoi je détestais autant Rogue, c'était juste parce que lui pouvait être ton ami et pas moi. Tu m'as même pas donnée ça, Evans, je me rends compte qu'en faite je n'avais aucune valeur, depuis le début, a tes yeux. Mais je suis un humain, et il ne faut pas attendre trop de moi, je t'ai aimé et c'est finit.

-J'avais raison Potter, dit elle doucement, tu ne m'aimais pas. Comment on peux oublier un amour de deux ans en deux mois, dit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Sois tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé, sois tu m'as seulement utilisée pour t'approcher de Cassy, finit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne te permet pas Evans. Tu peux me détester, me haïr , ne pas me tolérer mais tu n'as aucunement le droit de mettre mes sentiments en doute. Je t'ai aimé à me rendre malade. Si j'avais tant d'heures de colles c'était parce que je faisais des blagues a des Serpentards certes, mais je déjoué les plans de ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à toi. Si je te faisais des déclarations devant toutes la Grande salle, c'était pas pour me moquer de toi, mais pour te prouver que j'ai pas peur de le montrer a tout le monde. Que j'ai pas peur d'avouer mes sentiments. Je voulais simplement t'impressioner, être à la hauteur pour toi. Mais tu m'as toujours vue comme un perturbateur ambulant. Tu te vante de ne pas faire attention a ceux que les gens disent sur les autres, mais tu as été la première a m'étiquetée. Alors après tout ce que tu m'as fait enduré, tu n'as pas droits de me reprocher de ne pas être sincère en mes sentiments ou d'avoir abandonné. Parce que si j'ai abandonné c'est a cause de toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas Evans, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'approcher de Cassy, j'avais juste a ouvrir les yeux.

-Ce que je comprends pas c'est comment, murmure-t-elle, comment vous avez finit par sortir ensemble.

Euh.. J'ai pas pensée a comment, quand si mais comment non. James invente.

-Pendant cet été , j'ai pris la décision de laisser tomber. Je me suis fait une raison , tu ne m'aimeras jamais et je respecte ça désormais. Cassy était venu chez moi le premier soir des vacances. On a parlé longuement et ça s'est fait naturellement. Elle a recollée ce que tu avais brisé en moi, elle a su me redonner le sourire et l'envie de vivre. Maintenant c'est elle , la raison pour laquelle je me lève tout les jours, je finis avec un petit sourire.

Pendant que je parlé je me suis rapproché d'elle, il n'y a que quelques centimètres qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Reprend toi James, ne fait pas tout foirer maintent. Je me redresse et lui relâche le bras, et me remet a marcher comme si rien n'était. Elle me suit , un peu en retrait. J'ai pas cédé. Je lui ai pas dis je t'aime, je ne lui ai pas demandé de sorir avec moi, rien. Casandra va être fière de moi. Je souris pendant tout le trajet vers la grande salle, comment ne pas sourir et être fière de moi? Je dois écrire ce jour quelque part. Je m'avance vers la table des gryffondors et m'assois, Lily devant moi. Je sens son regard sur moi, et je lève les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

-C'est pas grave, c'est du passé, je dis doucement. Alors tu en pense quoi du nouveau sort qu'on doit maîtriser en sortilège, je dis pour changer de sujet.

Et on parle tout en mangeant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute ma scolarité je parle tranquillement avec Lily Evans. C'est tellement bizarre que des élèves de toutes maisons confondues nous regardent ébahie. Elle se mets même a rire d'une blague que j'ai dis. Je sens des bras m'enlacer, une tête se mettre au creux de ma nuque et un parfum m'envahir.

-Cassy, je dis en ferment les yeux et l'attrapant de la taille. T'as rendu ton livre?

-Oui j'ai même trouvé Remus sur mon chemin, dit elle en s'asseyant a côté de moi.

Je me tourne vers elle et sans comprendre ce qui se passe, elle m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire et elle se sépare doucement de moi. Et se retourne vers Remus pour continuer de parler comme si rien n'était.

-Tu devrais me passer le titre du livre que tu m'as raconté en chemin.., commence-t-elle à la discussion. Je sens plusieurs regards sur moi. Celui de Liam, qui depuis sa table m'observe en se retenant de rire. Celui de William,qui soutient mon regard. De Lily, qui baisse les yeux lorsque je l'observe. Et celui de mon frère, Sirius, ses yeux gris n'exprime aucuns sentiments, juste un vide immense. Il détourne son regard pour observer Cassy rire avec Remus, un sourire apparaît sur son visage et l'instant d'après plus aucune émotion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Escusez moi de mon retard, je suis débordée de DS et entre les révisions j'essaye d'écrire le plus vite possible. Bonne lecture. _

Chapitre 6: Aro.

-Alors comme ça toi et Potter, commence Matthew Smith d'un air triste.

-Oui, je répond simplement pour couper court cette conversation en plein couloir.

-Pourquoi lui, il me demande droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps, pourquoi maintenant, il persiste en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est comme ça Mat, ne cherche pas le comment du pourquoi, c'est juste lui et pas un autre.

-Facile à dire.

-Écoute, je soupire exaspéré, tu as eu ta chance et tu m'as trahis. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un ça doit être toi. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

-J'abandonnerais pas Cassandra, tu vas voir.

Et il s'en va avec cette dernière mise en garde. Ou plutot menace. Je le connais il est capable de me faire boire un philtre d'amour ce malade. Je dois faire attention. Je soupire fatiguée. J'en peux plus. Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines que tout le monde sait pour James et moi. Lily et James se sont rapprochés, ils se parlent de temps en temps sans que je leur oblige a s'adresser la parole. James rayonne. Il est de plus en plus heureux, de plus en plus épanouie. Avec Remus, on fait de notre possible pour les laisser en tête a tête, prétextant un devoir a faire ou des recherches à la bibliothèque. Tout va bien pour eux. Parfaitement bien.

Pour moi c'est une autre histoire. Je me fais harceler par les groupies de mon pseudo petit ami. Je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi, avec les devoirs et les cours je suis dépassée. Liam s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Il ne m'adresse même plus un regard, ou me fait un signe. Quand je vais le voir, il est froid et distant. Sirius m'évite, c'est comme si j'existe pas pour lui. Mon frère ne me parle plus. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Je me sens seule. Affreusement seule et j'ai personne à qui en parler.

Lily? Et lui dire quoi? Que je complote dans son dos pour que celui qu'elle croit être mon petit ami et elle sortent ensemble?

Remus? Et lui mettre un fardeau en plus sur les épaules? Je préfère encore sombrer seule que de l'embarquer avec moi.

James? Et lui enlever ce peu de bonheur qui lui reste? Le faire culpabiliser et qu'il abandonne tout? Non, j'ai trop sacrifier pour que ça foire.

Je suis seule et j'en ai conscience. Je soupire encore une fois et m'en vais vers le parc. Je longe les couloirs vides et me dirige vers l'extérieur. Un peu d'air frais ne me ferais que du bien. Une fois dehors, je vois personne. Tout le monde et dans sa salle commune, dans le chaud,entrain de discuter avec leurs amis. Personne de censé ne s'aventure dehors dans ce froid glacial. Personne sauf moi. J'ai besoin de ça. D'être seule et remettre mes idées à leurs places. J'ai besoin d'être quelque part où je ne ressentirais plus ce vide en moi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose, mais je ne sais même pas quoi. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon écharpe et me laisse retomber contre un arbre. Je rassemble ma cape près de moi pour garder un peu de chaleur. Et je ferme les yeux. Je me laisse aller. J'écoute les bruits qui sortent de la forêt interdite et ça me calme. Je sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça. Je ne ressens même plus le froid s'infiltrer dans ma chair. Je ne ressens rien.

-Cass, j'entends quelqu'un crier.

Je ne lève pas un doigt, je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve. Je garde les yeux fermer, le visage impassible. Qui que se soit il va repartir et me laisser tranquille.

-Cassandra Mildspell, me hurle James en s'approchant.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et remarque que le ciel est sombre, il faisait pourtant un peu beau quand je suis arrivée. Je lève les yeux vers un James furieux, je fronce les sourcils et attend.

-Oui, je demande doucement.

-Oui? OUI? JE T'AI CHERCHÉE PARTOUT CASSANDRA. TU N'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS SUR LA CARTE. J'AI FAIS TOUT LE CHATEAU CASSANDRA, TOUT LES COULOIRS, LES CLASSES INOCCUPÉES, LES ENDROITS QUE TU FREQUENTE, LES CACHOTS, JE SUIS MEME ALLER DEMANDER A LIAM SI TU ÉTAIS AVEC TOI. MEME WILLIAM S'EST INQUIÉTÉ, ON ÉTAIT FOUS D'INQUIÉTUDES. LILY ÉTAIT HYSTÉRIQUE,MEME SIRIUS TE CHERCHAIS. ET TOI TU ME DEMANDE OUI? TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

Je reste paralysée. Mais quelque chose en moi s'éveille, un sentiment fort qui fait changer les gens. Il les ronge de l'intérieur et pourrit tout ce qui a de bon. La rancoeur.

-Pourquoi , je demande simplement dans un murmure, pourquoi s'inquiéter.

Il hausse les sourcils et m'observe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il écarquille les yeux signe qu'il a comprit quelque chose. Moi je reste silencieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cassy, il me dit en douceur en s'approchant doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-Rien.

-Cass, il dit et s'assoit près de moi, je te connais. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse pour que tu sois si distante.

-Laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

-Rien.

-Cass.

-Laisse James, laisse moi tranquille, je lui dis durement.

-Non je veux savoir. Je dois savoir pourquoi tu nous évite.

-Je ne vous évite pas, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

-Et pour être seule il t'a fallut sortir du château dans ce froid et d'y resterer plus de quatre heures.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Si tu m'explique pas je risque pas de comprendre, il rétorque énervé. Pourquoi t'es distante?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Si tu l'es, tu ne nous parle plus. Tu nous fuis avec Lily, tu parle seulement à Remus et encore c'est juste pour les cours. Tu ne parle plus à Liam. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Ce que j'ai? Parce que c'est chez moi que ça cloche hein? C'est toujours ma faute. C'est à cause de moi de toute façon. On peut s'en prendre qu'à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, demande James incrédule.

-C'EST LIAM QUI M'ÉVITE, C'EST LUI QUI M'A LAISSÉ. C'EST LILY ET TOI QUE VOUS VOUS ISOLEZ, C'EST VOUS QUE VOUS CHERCHEZ PAS A COMPRENDRE. TU SAIS ÇA FAIT QUOI DE SENTIR ABANDONNÉ? DE CROIRE QU'ON EST TELLEMENT SEULE QU'ON DÉRANGE LES AUTRES? SI JE PARLE PAS PLUS QUE ÇA A REMUS C'EST POUR NE PAS L'ENNUIYER AVEC MES HISTOIRES. IL SOUFFRE DEJA AVEC SON PROBLEME PAS BESOIN QUE J'EN RAJOUTE. POURQUOI MON FRÈRE ME CHERCHE? IL VEUT ME RAPPELER A QUEL POINT JE NE VAUS RIEN? POURQUOI SIRIUS ME CHERCHE ? POUR ME RAPELLER QU'IL M'AIMERAIT JAMAIS? ENTRE TOUS CA , LES COURS, LA PRESSION , LES GENS,JE SUIS FATIGUÉE. J'EN AI MARRE. Je veux plus. J'en peux plus. Je veux être seule, je finis en pleurant. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et m'attirer contre lui. Je pleure quelques minutes encore et me laisse aller. J'en peux plus.

* * *

><p>Je porte son corps léger dans mes bras. Je marche lentement jusqu'au château. Je ne ressens pas la température de l'extérieur, je sens seulement le corp froid de Cassy contre le mien. Je monte doucement les escaliers, de peur de réveiller Cassy. Elle a besoin de repos. De calme. De réconfort.<p>

Depuis combien de temps elle garde tout ça pour elle? Depuis quand elle pense comme ça? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé? Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas confié? Pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué? Je suis tellement fous de joie depuis que Lily me parle que j'ai tout oublié. Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, celle grâce a qui j'ai tout ça. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Je me sens honteux et coupable. J'ai encore foiré. Je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi une fois qu'on est devant le tableau de la grosse Dame.

-Espoir, je souffle doucement, lorsque le tableau me cède le passage.

A peine je franchis le seuil que je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Les gryffondors sont tous majoritairement dans leurs dortoirs a cette heure ci. Une fois dans le dortoir je trouve Lily, Remus, William, Sirius et Peter.

-Merlin merci, chuchote Will dans une messe basse.

-Elle était où, demande Lily en regardant Cassy qui est dans mes bras.

-Dehors, je dis en l'allongeant doucement sur mon lit. Dans le parc, toute seule, je dis en me retournant vers eux.

-Bien, commente Will en se désintéressent la seconde même.

-Bien? Ta soeur était dehors, dans un état mi-conscient mi-inconscient, dans un froid attroce durant plus de quatre heures. Et la seule chose que tu dis c'est bien? Elle ne va pas bien. Loin de là. Si elle s'est isolée aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Tu as tourné le dos à ta jumelle juste parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un de tes meilleurs amis. Tu étais censé la protéger Mildspell pas l'abandonner à la première occasion. Si tu continue à la blesser William, tu vas la perdre et ne compte sur personne pour plaider ta cause. Vous pouvez pas lui en vouloir éternellement, sauf si vous voulez plus faire partie de ça vie. Et famille ou pas, ami ou pas, si vous lui faite du mal mentalement ou physiquement vous aurez a faire à moi, je termine en ferment les rideaux de mon lit.

Je lance un sort d'insonorisation et m'allonge près de ma presque soeur , tout habiller, et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour, nous dit mon frère en souriant timidement.<p>

Je me tourne vers James en ecarquillant les yeux. Il me fait un sourire d'encouragement et passe un bras sur mes épaules. Lily en fasse de nous détourne son regard pour observer Sirius qui s'installait près d'elle. Je me retourne vers William et hausse un sourcil , suspicieuse.

-Pardonne moi, il continue en baissant les yeux. Je hausse l'autre sourcil et attend silencieusement la suite.

-Je suis en tord, je le sais, j'aurais pas du agir comme un gamin.

-Comme un crétin tu veux dire, je dis en sortant de mon mutisme.

-On peux dire ça, il dit en me souriant, tu me pardonne, il demande soucieux.

Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger pour ensuite souffler un petit "oui". Il me prend des bras de James et me serre fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, il me murmure doucement.

Pour toute réponse je le serre contre moi et enfouis ma tête au creux de sa nuque. Lui aussi ma manquée.

-Je vais plus te laisser, il me promet, je passe tout mon temps avec toi maintenant.

-T'es pas obligé tu sais, enfin c'est pas grave ne te sens pas ..

-Je sais Cass, mais je le veux, il dit en s'écartant de moi mais passe un bras sur mes épaules.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard,accompagné de mon frère Lily et moi, on se lève pour aller en cours. James doit aller chercher un parchemin qu'il a oublié et Sirius s'en va avec une nouvelle pimbeche. On peux pas tout avoir.

* * *

><p>J'aurais du penser a prendre mon parchemin de sortilège. Si je lance un Accio est-ce qu'il viendra jusqu'à moi? Au lieu de me poser des questions stupide , je devrais m'activer. Je tourne d'un angle et passe devant des tableaux du deuxième étage, lorsque d'un coup quelqu'un m'attrape du col. Il me frappe au niveau du visage et je sens une douleur naissante dans ma lèvre inférieure. Il me colle contre un mur et me donne un autre coup sans que je puisse rien faire. Le lâche il me prend par surprise. Ma tête cogne la pierre froide et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir mon agresseur. Je le connais. Grand aux cheveux chatains et yeux vert, c'est Aro Mildspell, le cousin des jumeaux.<p>

-Reste loin de ma cousine Potter, il me menace.

-Je serais près d'elle tant qu'elle voudrande moi, je répond insolemment.

-Mauvaise réponse, il dit avant de m'envoyer un coup dans le ventre. Réessaye.

-MILDSPELL LÂCHE JAMES TOUT DE SUITE, rugit une voix familière.

J'aperçois la silouhette de Sirius se dessiner dans la pénombre, Aro continu comme si rien n'était.

- Je ne la lâcherais pas, je dis en serrant les dents pour m'empêcher de le frapper aussi.

-Écoute moi Potter, je la vois mal une seule fois et je t'explose , compris?

Il me relâche en me jetant violemment part terre et s'en va. Sirius arrive a ma hauteur et m'aide a me lever.

-On vient de se souvenir de son meilleur ami, je dis d'une voix acide.

-James, il dit Sirius en soupirant, je pouvais pas laisser William seul, tu avais Remus et Cassy, j'allais pas l'abandonner seul avec Peter, il dit en riant.

-Dit plutôt que ça t'arranger de m'abandonner, je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais bien que je préfère mourir que t'abandonner. T'es mon préféré James, il dit en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-C'est bien de te retrouver Padmol , je dis en riant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il change de copine toutes les semaines, pas plus que deux semaines d'affiliées mais pas moins d'une. De n'importe quelles tailles, couleurs de cheveux ou de yeux, tant qu'elle est belle. A chaque occasion, il va voir l'heureuse élue pour passer un bon moment. On est presque à la mi-décembre et depuis presque deux mois son manège continue. A cette vitesse il ne lui restera plus de proie à Poudlard, il serait capable de changer d'établissement pour les filles.

J'en suis convaincue. Je sais pas si un jour je me décide à lui dire que j'existe. Bon , pour l'instant c'est pas trop possible, je suis occupée a jouer à la petite amie de James, peut être que dans deux semaines , voir un mois. Oui, il m'arrive de rêver. Je soupire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persiste avec lui, je sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi.

Je n'arrête pas d'espérer pourtant, je continue désespérément de croire qu'un jour il aura une révélation. J'espère qu'il me regardera comme James regarde Lily. Qu'il fera attention à moi comme Remus le fait avec Rose. Qu'il m'aimera comme il ne la jamais fait. Je répète c'est beau de rêver, je re-soupire. A quoi bon penser a lui? Il pense à moi lui? Non. Alors j'arrête. En plus je crois vraiment pouvoir arrêter de penser a lui, je me fatigue toute seule.

-Cassandra, s'exclame Sirius avant de me pousser en arrière.

Je tombe de ma chaise sur le dos,ma tête se cogne contre une plante assez robuste et le pot de celle ci s'enfonce dans mon dos violemment. Aie. Ma tête. Mon dos. Mon corps. Je vais mourir. Enfoiré de Black.

-Mais ça va pas, je cris indignée, toujours au sol.

-C'est à toi qu'on doit poser la question, tu allais te faire arracher le bras par la Carnitolyptus pendant que tu rêvasser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, dit Miss Chourave en courant vers moi. Pourquoi vous êtes par terre, me demande-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai eu un élan de gentillesse et je me suis dis que peut etre je pourrais faire un câlin au sol, il me semblait triste quand je le voyais depuis ma chaise.

-Miss Mildspell, dit elle lentement. Relevez vous bon sang, elle reprend en examinant ses plantes.

-Pourquoi? Il est confortable le sol pourtant, je répond avec un sourire insolent.

-Jeune fille, elle dit lentement.

Elle est nouvelle, elle est venue au château il y a deux ans. Elle n'arrive toujours pas a gérer une classe et elle se croit menaçante avec son ton empreinté d'une pièce de théâtre médiocre. Vraiment amateur. Non je ne suis pas comme ça , jamais normalement, mais aujourd'hui je suis pas d'humeur. Je ne suis plus d'humeur. Liam me tend une main pour m'aider a me relever mais je l'ignore. Lui non plus je ne l'ai pas oubliée et je ne compte pas le supporter aujourd'hui, non pas maintenant.

-Cassy, m'avertit doucement James.

-Pas maintenant Jamie, je dis en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

-Quo..

-Elle a dit pas maintenant, répète Will durement.

James lève les yeux au ciel et soupire en se désintéressent totalement de ma petite personne. Ça me rend triste. Ah non.. Je suis vraiment d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, mon humeur a-t-il un lien direct avec le fait que aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi et que personne a part William peut me comprendre? Oui exactement. Je veux en parler avec quelqu'un, mais pour dire quoi? " Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de mort de mon père, enfin je crois, je ne me rapelle plus. Mais c'est compliqué... Sérieusement je veux pas la pitié des gens, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Je reste immobile depuis plus de trente minutes et mon équipier de guerre contre les plantes geantes, Maximus Lex, fait tout à ma place. Pour une fois. Je le connais depuis toute petite, presque comme je connais James, mais on a jamais était spécialement proche ensemble. On était des amis et maintenant aussi, rien de plus. Il est grand , assez musclé , a les cheuveux châtains clair et les yeux d'un brun foncé. Il ressemble un peu a Lunard mais en plus imposant, plus charmeur et plus confiant. Il a aussi des traits plus fins et un visage presque démuni de toute trace d'enfance. S' est un très bon joueur de Quidditch. Joueur d'échec magique sans pairs. Un esprit pratique et une personne dotée d'énorme connaissance.

-Cassandra, il me demande a mi-voix pour ne pas attrirer l'attention, peine perdue.

-Oui, je dis doucement en souriant.

-Je rêve ou tu me mate, il répond en fronçant ses sourcils.

La réaction de mon entourage ne se fit pas attendre. James fronça les sourcils et m'observe. Lily me dévisage sévèrement. William a un petit sourire victorieux. Remus lève les yeux au ciel tout comme Peter mais ce dernier rit un peu sans raison. Et Sirius qui haussa un sourcil , signe de désapprouvement.

-Peut être, je dis en souriant à pleine dent.

-Ah ouais, il dit en haussant un sourcil amusé de mes paroles.

-Cassandra, me rapelle à l'ordre James. Je me tourne vers lui et il me dévisage sévèrement, mais pas plus méchamment que Lily. Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait un clin d'oeil à Maximus , puis James grogne.

-Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul aujourd'hui , je murmure à Lex.

-Comme toujours, il souffle.

-Miss Chourave, je dis en simulant un mal de tête et vertige, je me sens pas bien. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie?

-Je.. Oui oui.

-Je l'accompagne, dit Lily.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais trouver le chemin... et ne t'embête pas sinon tu vas rater un moment important du cours..

-Prend ton sac, m'ordonne-t-elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait ce qu'elle me dit. Je sors le plus vite possible de la serre et marche lentement.

-Tu ne vas pas a l'infirmerie, dit elle comme pour apuiyer l'évidence.

-Non, je dis en continuant de marcher.

-Tu vas aller t'asseoir dans ton coin préféré et attendre une heure passer.

-Exactement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, me demande-t-elle en m'arrêtant dans ma marche. Tu n'es plus la même fille que l'année dernière.

-Comment ça?

-Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi Cass, je sais quand tu me mens ou que tu me cache quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas a réprimer un rire sans joie. Si elle me connait si bien pourquoi elle nous a toujours pas grillé, James et moi?

-C'était quoi ce que tu viens de faire avec Lex, elle me reproche durement.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans raison, elle persiste.

-Ça quoi Lily, je demande exaspérée.

-Faire du mal à James délibérément. Ahh elle veut me faire culpabiliser? Bien.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ses états d'esprits, je demande les sourcils froncés. Non la vraie question c'est depuis quand "Potter-l'egoicentrique-pretencieux-arrogant" c'est transformé en "James".

-Je.., dit elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Depuis que vous passez presque tout votre temps ensemble à la bibliothèque? Que tu viens même a ses matchs de Quidditch alors que en 6ans je t'ai jamais vue mettre un pied sur le terrain. Que tu ris à presque tous ses blagues alors qu'il te sort des classiques et que si ça aurait était l'année dernière tu l'aurais sûrement renvoyer avec une réplique cinglante et non la tu t'inquiétais pas de ses états d'âme. Tu veux que je cite encore ou ça te suffit? Tu ne tes pas souciais de lui, de son coeur, de ses problèmes pendant 6 ans, alors s'il te plaît ne vient pas me faire le discours de l'amie-qui-veut-pas-qu'on-brise le-coeur-de-son-ami. Et c'est mon copain , je fais ce que je veux de lui. Bim.

La bombe est lancé. Je joue la possesive, je la met en tord, mes paroles la choque, ça lui trame dans le cerveau et elle devient de plus en plus accro à James. Me dit que je suis jalouse. Défend James et fait toit pour le refaire tomber amoureux de lui. Si je pouvais me féliciter d'un seul exploit dans ma vie ça serait celui la.

-Tu es jalouse, pense constater Lily.

Elle vient de sauter tout les étapes de mon plans là.

-Je n'ai pas à être jalouse, James est mon copain.

-Ce n'est pas un objet qu'on possède,ce n'est pas un bien matériel. Il pense et agit de lui même et..

-"qu'on" tu t'inclus aussi dans le on?

-J'ai jamais dis ça...

-Pourquoi tu me fais tout ce discours alors?

-Parce que.. C'est mon ami maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'il...

-Ne me mens pas Lily, je te connais mieux que toi même. Sirius est son meilleur ami mais il n'est pas venu me faire un discour sur mes relations avec James. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai parlée à Lex?

-Non.

-Alors parce que j'ai James.

-Quoi? Mais..

-Tu ne contre dit même pas, je dis en reculant.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, Cassy..

Je me retourne et parcours les couloirs en courrant. Je sème rapidement Lily et m'isole dans une classe abandonnée. Dans moins deux mois ils s'embrasseront et Lily fera tout pour que j'abandonne James. Ma pauvre, si elle savait toute la supercherie. Pendant ce temps moi je vais vivre seule avec des centaines de chats. Toutes les couleurs. Avec un prénom pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Bonne idée.

Je m'inquiète toute seule parfois. J'ai Histoire de la magie après, oui je peux rester ici longtemps. Je laisse mes affaires sur la table et m'installe confortablement sur la chaise. Je commence a réfléchir à autre chose, lorsqu'un parchemin apparaît soudainement devant moi.

"Chère Miss Mildspell, Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous , pas plus tard que tout de suite. P.s:J'aime beaucoup les sorbets au citron. Dumbledor."

Par le tutu rose à paillette de Merlin, il sait que j'ai séchée?

* * *

><p>Je suis sortis dix ou vingt minutes après les filles. En prétextant une piqûre de plante. Je marchais dans les couloirs en cherchant leur noms sur la carte. Cassy est chez Dumbledor? Pourquoi? Je cherche Lily, quelques secondes encore jusqu'à que je la trouve. Les toilettes des filles. Pourquoi? Je marche en direction des toilettes en pensant à ce que Cass a fait pour envoyer Lily au toilette et finir chez le directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'y suis. Il n'y a aucun bruit, même pas Mimi.<p>

-Lily?

Rien. Pourtant la carte la montre ici.

-Je sais que tu es là, je finis par dire en marchands vers le centre.

-Comment t'as sue que j'étais ici, dit une petite voix de derrière une porte de toilette.

-Je le savais.

-Tu ne devrais pas être la, elle dit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je sais, je dis en marchant vers la porte des toilettes dans laquelle elle se trouve. Ouvre.

Aucune réponse à part un reniflement discret. Elle pleure?

-Lily, ouvre cette porte, je dis un peu plus fort.

-Dégage James, elle répond fortement.

Je ne bouge pas. Je l'entend pleurer doucement. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je toque doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Elle ouvre la porte et une Lily abattu en sort. Les yeux rouges, les cheveux décoiffés et son uniforme en désordre. Sans attendre quoique ce soit, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle essaye de se calmer mais pleure encore plus. Durant une dizaine de minutes elle a pleurée. Je l'ai enveloppée de mes bras et on est sortit des toilettes. On a traversé des couloirs, montés des étages et on se trouve ici, dans la volière, déserte durant ces heures ci. On s'assoit par terre, je lui jete un sort pour qu'elle n'a pas froid , ainsi qu'à moi. Elle est toujours dans mes bras.

-Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, je demande doucement.

-On s'est un peu disputé avec Cass, elle m'avoue dans un murmure contre mon torse, je lui ai dis qu'elle.. qu'elle n'avait pas a faire.. Pas devant toi et elle m'a dit que j'étais jalouse et que j'avais pas à lui dire quoi faire.

Je me tend légèrement, je sais pas ce qui lui a prit, elle n'avait pas à dire ça. Je soupir en la serrant dans mes bras, autant en profiter.

-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, je souffle fatigué.

-Je suis désolée, elle me dit droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas ta faute..

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais subir pendant toutes ces années, j'étais méchante voir même horrible avec toi, elle dit en baissant ses yeux vert.

Je reste sans voix. Qu'est ce que Cassy lui a dit pour qu'elle s'excuse? Jamais, ô grand jamais Lily Evans ne s'excuse. Alors pourquoi?

-C'est oublié, je dis doucement.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me serre un peu plus vers elle. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle..

-Merci, elle dit en s'écartant un peu.

Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je sens son souffle contre ma joue, elle s'approche pour me deposser un bisou sur ma joue. Et s'écarte pour se repositionner dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Will aussi a disparu, d'après ce que ma dit Sirius. On sait pas ce que font les jumeaux depuis deux bonnes heures, et Dumbledor n'est toujours pas là. On est entrqin de manger tranquillement dans la grande salle, lorsque les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser apercevoir Dumbledor accompagné de William et Cassandra. William a l'air désespéré, tandis que sa soeur a l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Ils se dirigent vers nous pendant que le professeur Dumbledor s'avance vers l'estrade.<p>

-T'as pas a faire ça Cassy, écoute moi, le supplie Will, laisse tomber le passé. Hein? Maman ne sera pas d'accord, tu le sais ça. Elle te laissera pas partir.

-Elle n'a pas le choix, tranche froidement Cassy, je vais y aller et si je t'entend encore une fois l'année va se transformer en une éternité.

-Merlin, Cassy qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Dumbledor pour que tu sois si déterminé, tu n'as pas a faire ça, c'est pas a toi de le faire. Écoute moi..

-Non toi écoute moi, finit par dire Cassandra rouge de colère, je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir des réponses. J'en ai marre de rester en retrait et d'attendre les autres agir. Si je le fais pas personne ne le ferais et ça c'est hors de question, elle murmure en baissant les yeux.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis pas vrai?

-Si tu veux tu peux venir avec, elle dit avec un sourire triste.

-Désolée, il dit en secouant la tête, je peux pas. Je veux plus rien à faire avec lui ou sa famille, il dit en baissant les yeux.

-Ou tu vas Cassandra, demande Sirius en parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ici. Elle se tourne vers lui et son sourire disparaît , avant de laisser place à des yeux rempli de larmes. -Je quitte Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre8:Adieu.

Merci a Jonkille et Morgana Smith de m'avoir laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît. Sans oublier aussi de les remercier toutes les deux ainsi que LauXelle de suivre mon histoire! Bonne lecture.

C'était une blague, hein?

C'est sûrement une blague.

Cassandra va bientot nous rire au nez en nous criant "je vous ai bien eu!".

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me noue les entrailles. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, mais celle si ne parvient pas a décrocher son regard de celui de Sirius.

Je vois William plus effondré que jamais, ses mains tremblent et il essaye de ne pas perdre contrôle.

Remus fronce les sourcils et penche un peu sa tête de côté en observant Cassy et Willy les yeux plissé, puis il grimace en soupirant.

Lily est devenu plus blanche que d'habitude, elle a les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entre ouverte, elle a l'air d'être vraiment secouée.

Peter n'est pas la, comme toujours. Je me demande parfois même s'il est toujours en vie ce rat.

Sirius ne quitte pas les yeux Cassy, la machoire contracté. Il a les poings serrés ,jusqu'à se que le bout de ses doigts sois presque entièrement blancs, et cet air troublé.

Moi.. Je reste sans voix. Je comprends après quelques minutes qu'elle ne rigole pas, que ce n'est pas une blague de mauvaise goût, mais qu'elle est totalement sérieuse. Cassandra va partir. Elle va nous laisser et partir. Elle va nous abandonner, m'abandonner. Je suis égoïste pas vrai? Elle va aussi laisser son jumeaux, celui qu'elle aime, sa meilleure amie et ses amis derrière elle, mais c'est à moi que je pense. Uniquement à moi a cet instant.

Je sens tout basculer dans ma tête, tout mes pensées se mélanger et se désordonner. Je vais faire comment sans elle? Et quoi? Bordel j'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie avec elle, elle est comme la soeur que n'ai Je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai grandis près elle ,je l'ai protégé avec son frère, je l'ai aidé et soutenu. Mais elle a fait encore plus pour moi. Elle est ma première supportrice concernant le quidditch, la première qui a cru en moi. Elle m'a aidée a avoir confiance en moi. A me rendre plus supportable et moins capricieux. Elle m'a réorientée lorsque je me perdais. Elle est ma meilleure amie et ..

Là maintenant je me sens vide. L'incompréhension, l'indignation, la peur, la crainte, le doute, réside en moi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi partir? Elle ne se plaît pas ici? Elle n'a pas d'amis sur qui compter? Elle n'est pas épanouie comme elle devrait l'être? Pourquoi partir? Comment elle peut nous laisser? Comment elle peut nous laisser nous débrouiller seuls? On va faire comment sans elle? Avec quels moyens on va pouvoir rester ensemble et unis? Elle est le maillon essentiel, ce qui nous garde en équipe. Je vais pouvoir réussir sans elle? Comment je vais m'y prendre sans ses conseils? Pourquoi partir? Voila ce qui résonne en moi.

-Je dois le faire, elle dit doucement en nous regardant un par un, je sais que vous comprendrez pas mais je dois vraiment le faire pour moi.

-Où tu vas, je demande de suite, on peux venir avec..

-Non James, elle me répond en arrachant son regard de celui de Sirius pour planter ses yeux vers dans les miens, je dois le faire seule. Ça me concerne. Je vais aller en Italie quelques temps, elle finit en un murmure.

-Combien de temps, demande Lily en sortant de sa stupeur.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, réplique Cass en oubliant leur différent, peut être un mois peut être un an.

-Un an, répète Sirius en se tournant vers William, un an Will.

-Je sais, soupir mon ami en passant une main dans ses cheveux violemment, je sais putain.

-William ..

-Non, sérieusement Cassandra ,là non. Tu me dis que tu t'en vas, que tu me laisse, tu m'abandonne. Tu fais exactement comme lui. Et tu pense que je vais rester ici en hochant la tête simplement? Désolé mais non, je viens d'apprendre que ma soeur aller m'abandonner, alors laisse moi m'exprimer comme je veux bordel.

A cet instant il se lève et s'en va de la grande Salle, elle se tourne vers nous avec un sourire triste forcé.

-Je reviens, elle souffle et disparaît a son tours.

-Tu vas la laisser faire ça, me demande Sirius.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, je dis en fronçant les sourcils, je l'enferme dans une salle et la soumer au sort de l'Imperium? Je peux pas la garder de force.. Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Si même son frère n'a pas pu la résonner, moi je peux rien n'y faire.

Sirius soupire de frustration et s'en va a son tours.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends, demande Lily dans un murmure.

-Il a peur, comme chacun d'entre nous, et il canalise ses sentiments a sa manière, lui rétorque Lunard tristement.

-Tu tiens le coup, je demande en me tournant vers Lily.

-Je.. Je prends pas encore conscience de l'ampleur je pense. Et toi?

-Je suis terrifié, j'avoue.

-On est deux, murmure doucement Remus en observant la grande porte. On va faire comment sans elle?

Personne n'a pu répondre. Personne n'en avait la force, ou même une réponse.

* * *

><p>-Willy, je cris en courant le long d'un couloir, attends moi. -Laisse moi tranquille Cassandra, il rugit à son tours en accélérant la cadence. -Tu sais bien pourquoi je fais ça, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quels points j'en ai besoin. Je dois savoir Will, même si tu affirme l'inverse je sais aussi que tu meurs d'envis de le savoir toi aussi..<p>

-ENTRE SAVOIR LA VÉRITÉ ET T'AVOIR PRÈS DE MOI, JE PRÉFÈRE T'AVOIR, il me hurle dessus de toutes ses forces. ÇA FAIT PLUS DE QUATRE ANS CASSANDRA, PLUS DE QUATRE PUTAIN D'ANNÉES ET TOUJOURS RIEN. ÇA SERT À RIEN DE GARDER ESPOIR POUR ETRE ENSUITE DÉÇUS. ÇA SERT A RIEN QUE TU T'EN VAS POUR REVENIR UN AN PLUS TARD TOTALEMENT DÉTRUITE PARCE QUE TU N'AS RIEN TROUVEE. JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE. Pas toi aussi, il dit en un murmure.

-Je sais tout ça , mais j'ai espoir. Je le sens, au fond de moi que..

-Je vais être seul, il m'interrompt d'un ton cassant. Pendant plus d'un an te connaissant, je vais être tout seul. Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Je sais très bien que j'ai mes amis et que je ne serai pas vraiment seul mais sans toi c'est pas pareil. Je vais faire comment sans ma jumelle, hein? Qui va me rappeler à l'ordre, me faire du chantage ou tout simplement m'énerver? Pendant un an je vais être fous d'inquiétude, déjà ici je te surveille pour savoir si tu vas bien, alors à des milliers de kilomètres j'imagine même pas. Je ne saurais pas si tu t'en sors. Si tu tient le coup. Si t'as besoin de réconfort, d'aide, de te serais inutile, tu t'en sortira toujours bien, mais moi j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pendant la semaine qu'on se parlait plus, je commence en marchant vers lui, j'étais totalement désorientée. Je me sentais seule et tellement désespérée. Je pensais que tu me détestait et ça me tuait. J'imaginais que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi et je me sentais malade. Alors je sais exactement à quoi tu pense, mais tu oublis un truc chéri. On est relié. Notre magie est scellée l'une à l'autre parce qu'on est jumeaux. Tu sais qu'on peux lire dans les pensées de l'autre, sauf si l'un de nous les bloquent. Lors de notre dispute, tu as fermé ton esprit de sorte que je ne puisse pas lire en toi. Mais Dumbledor m'a apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui, on peux communiquer par penser grâce à cette même magie unie. Il y a simplement un niveau magique a passer et ensuite on reste en contacte. On pourra parler ensemble malgré la distance. D'après ce qu'il m'a affirmé, c'est indolore et nécessiterait pas de grand efforts, seulement une incantation, dix minutes de méditation et on est encore plus lié qu'on y est déjà.

-Je sais pas..

-Je reviendrais à la seconde même si tu vas vraiment mal et si tu ne supporte pas être loin de moi, même si je pense que ça nous aiderait à être un peu plus autonome. Enfin peu importe, si tu ne veux pas je peux revenir a chaque instant, Dumbledor me l'a promit. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais William Mildspell, jamais de mon vivant.

-Je suis désolé, il murmure en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je dis en l'attrapant et le serrant contre moi fermement.

Je m'en vais demain soir, on fera le rituel demain matin. Il hoche la tête contre mon épaule. Je le relache quelques secondes plus tard et sans rien dire il passe un bras sur mes épaules. On marche vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais on s'arrête lorsqu'on entend quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne lentement et fait face à James, Lily, et Remus.

-Je.. On doit se parler, me dit James le visage fermé.

Je regard mon frère étonné, et hoche la tête silencieusement.

-On tardera pas, je dis doucement à Will.

-A toute..

Et il s'en va, accompagné des deux autres. Je me retourne vers James, celui ci à l'air vraiment énervé.

-Oui?

-On va pas parler ici, il dit durement en s'en allant.

Je soupire en le suivant tout de même. Après quelques secondes, il rentra dans une salle abandonnée et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'arracha les extrémités en grognants de frustration.

-Pourquoi, il me demande subitement.

-Parce que c'est important, pour moi, je rajoute quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu vas faire quoi durant un an, il dit en grimaçant.

-Je vais officiellement passer ma sixième années à l'institut De Vinci à Florence, en Italie. Mais en même temps je vais faire des recherches qui m'intéresse particulièrement de près, je dis en essayant de le regarder droit dans les yeux mais il fuit mon regard.

-Je suis pas ton frère Cassandra, la vérité, je veux simplement la vérité.

-Je suis sérieuse, Dumbledor m'envoie pour approfondir mes recherches, et en même temps je chercherais quelque chose qu'il désire, enfin... Ça m'arrange aussi pour mes propres recherches, je veux dire..

-Quoi, il dit en ecarquillant les yeux.

-Ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est.. C'est pas un simple caprice, j'y vais pas sur un coup de tête. C'est très important, quoique puisse dire William, ce que je cherche et quelque chose qui est vital pour moi. A partir de la seconde où Dumbledor m'a parlé de ça, j'ai sentis quelque chose se réveiller en moi. Le sang bouillé sous ma peau et brûlé mes veines. Mon rythme cardique a accéléré et sa proposition tournée en boucle dans ma tête, en quelques minutes de réfections ça ma hanté, c'est limite devenue une obsession.

-Je comprends pas..

-Je veux dire que j'ai besoin de faire ça. Si je veux rester saine d'esprit je dois le faire. Et sous la protection de Dumbledor... C'est la seule solution pour parvenir à mes fins.

-Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis , non?

-Non.. Mais je n'ai pas oubliée que je devais t'aider. Je respecte mes paroles Potter, je dis avec un sourire en coin, toujours. Comme je compte être absente pendant un long moment , je ne pense pas que tu auras la patience d'attendre un an. J'ai donc réfléchis, durant de longues secondes pour arriver à la décision de.. Rompre. Voilà je te quitte James, je savais pas comment te dire mais.. J'aime un autre, je dis en essayant d'être sérieuse.

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux, j'ai peur que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Il a un air ahuri sur le visage et le voir comme ça. J'éclate de rire, je ris tellement que j'en ai des crampes aux ventres, et mal aux joues. J'en suis certaine que j'ai le visage toute rouge. En reprenant mes esprits, je le vois assis sur une table, les bras croisés, entrain de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Mildspell.

-Je me suis fais rire c'est l'essentiel, je dis en effaçant une larme du coin de l'oeil.

Je me redresse lentement et l'observe.

-Je suis quand même sérieuse. Aujourd'hui j'ai accomplie tout ce que je voulais faire en un mois avec Lily, et elle n'a pas marché.. Non elle a carrément foncée dedans, je dis en riant. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour vous, et je pense que j'ai mieux réussi en trois ou quatre mois ce que tu essaye de faire depuis six ans. Je t'ai donnée tout ce que tu avais besoin , maintenant c'est à toi d'agir. Je crois en toi James, je crois en vous, je dis en passant une main sur mon visage lasse. Je veux vous voir ensemble à mon retour, je dis avec un sourire forcé.

-Cass, je suis censé être énervé que tu nous laisse, pas être a deux doigts de pleurer avec toi par compassion. Je m'en veux maintenant, il dit en passant une main sur sa nuque. Et tu me fous une de ces pression, il dit avec un rire sans joie.

-Ta vas y arriver, avec ou sans moi, tu vas finir avec cette harpie j'en ai la conviction, je dis en m'approchant de lui.

-Tu crois toujours trop en moi, il dit en soupirant.

-Parce que je sais ce que tu vaux Jamie, je dis en possant une main sur sa joue.

-Je veux pas que tu parte, il dit en possant ses bras autour de moi en me serrant contre lui. Mais je veux que tu fasse ce que tu veux, tes foutus recherches, même si c'est en Italie. Et je sais que tu réussiras.

-Merci, je souffle en le serrant contre moi. Viens on va rentrer, je dis en m'écartant de lui et me levant doucement.

Il me prend la main et me guide vers l'extérieur, on s'oriente vers la tour de gryffondor. On marche lentement, jusqu'à se que quelqu'un nous bouscule. Je me tourne vers la personne et rencontre des yeux gris. Gris d'acier. Sirius. Il se retourna et s'enfuit.

-Vasi, me dit James en me lâchant, vite avant que tu perds de vue, il continue en me poussant.

Je hoche la tête, et le suit en courrant pour essayer de le rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard je perds sa trace. Ou peut il aller? Ou Sirius se sent à sa place dans ce château? Je viens vraiment de poser cette question? Putain c'est de Black qu'on parle, il se sent partout chez lui ici. Je.. Bien sûr. Je cours vers la tours d'astronomie et y parvient quelques minutes plus tard. Je me calme et monte les escaliers lentement. Je vois Sirius allongé entrain de fixer le ciel. Il fait tard? Je perds souvent la notion du temps.

-T'as rien a faire là Mildspell, va préparer ta valise, il me dit d'une voix froide sans m'adresser un regard.

Il a raison j'ai toujours pas fais ma malle.. Je le ferai demain. Je m'approche de lui et l'imite, en m'allongeant par terre.

-Pas avant que tu..

-Ne fait pas les psychomages Mildspell, dégage, il dit brutalement.

-Ta gueule Black et écoute moi, je dis encore plus déterminé que lui mais d'une voix fatiguée. J'en ai plus que marre que tu crois que je suis une de tes groupies, qui veux tout le temps s'occuper de toi et veux jouer aux infirmières. Je viens peut être de rompre avec James, mais c'est pas qui va changer quelque chose. ... Pas du tout je suis plutôt celle qui court derriere elles pour les Avada Kadavrer.

-..J'en ai strictement rien à foutre, tu comprends ça? Si je viens te voir c'est parce que t'es mon ami, et je veux juste savoir comment se porte "Sirius" pas "Sirius BLACK". Et c'est pas à moi que tu vas faire tes caprices de diva.

-Tu ne me connais pas Mild..

-J'ai dis Ferme la, je cris en me redressant pour être assise, arrête de pousser tes limites. Comment.. C'est une blague? Comment tu peux dire que je ne te connais pas? Tu n'es pas celui qui a un caractère de chien? Rebelle mais loyal? Celui qui ferait tout pour ses amis, quitte a sacrifier sa vie? Celui qui agis puis réfléchis aux conséquences? Celui qui ne veux pas s'engager avec quelqu'un parce qu'il a peur d'être abandonné à son tour? Celui qui préfère rire que de montrer que quelque chose l'atteint? Celui qui se fait passer pour un méchant alors que t'es le plus gamin de tous? Celui qui est torturé mais transpire la joie de vivre. T'es ce con qui m'énerve, qui me pousse à bout et qui va être la cause de ma mort. Tu es cet imbécile qui a faillit tuer plus d'un élève suite à une blague. Tu es cet idiot qui allait brûler ma cuisine parce que tu voulais cuisiner avec mon frère. Tu es ce mec talentueux en Quidditch au poste de batteur, mais tu doute alors que tu devrais foncer. Tu es ce..

Il l'interrompt en capturant mes lèvres par les siennes. Mon coeur accélère, mon ventre se noue, je manque presque de l'air. Un peu surprise, je prends du temps à lui repondre. Un baiser passionné, chargé de frustration et d'envie. Fort mais doux. C'est encore plus beau que ce que je pensais. A bout de souffle, il s'écarte de quelques micro millimètres, de sorte que je sente encore son souffle contre mes lèvres.

-C'était quoi ça, je demande perdue.

-Ma façon de te dire au revoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Tout va parfaitement bien.

**_NDA: Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Beta, si quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour sauver la langue française, je lui serai très reconnaissante._**

Guest: Merci ,et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais des efforts mais comme j'écris souvent tard le soir, vers 1-2h du matin, je ne vois pas mes fautes et je n'ai pas vraiment la force de me relire. MAIS je compte redouler d'efforts promis! Merci encore pour les reviews que vous laissez, c'est toujours constructifs et ça me fait très plaisir d'en avoir. Assez parlée, je vous laisse lire ce court chapitre que j'ai finis d'écrire à 4h27 exactement, je corrigerais ce chapitre plus tard. Je vais vous poster un autre chapitre dans la journée, bonne lecture.

En gras: pensée de Will que Cassandra peux entendre grâce au lien.

En Italique: pensée de Cass que William peux entendre grâce au lien.

Normal: pensée privé de Will.

* * *

><p>C'est dur.<p>

Trop dur.

J'ai passé mon premier Noël sans elle. La première fois que je me réveillais sans elle à mes côtés, ce jours là. La première fois que j'ouvrais les cadeaux sans l'avoir dans mon dos pour savoir ce que j'avais reçus. J'ai passé mon premier nouvel an sans elle. Elle était la première personne à qui je disais "bonne année". Je la prenais toujours dans mes bras durant les feux d'artifices, comme quand on était petit et que elle avait peur des "Grandes Lumières".

Je suis passé deux fois devant la boutique qu'elle adorée, avec les gars pendant les dernières vacances. Je me suis blessé deux fois lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Je suis allé deux fois à Pré-Au-Lard sans le dire à personne, je voulais la parler tranquillement sans être dérangé.

Troisième fois que Lily m'observe de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Trois fois en une semaine que je viens ici pour aider Lunard. Trois fois que j'abandonne ma copine du moment pour un ami.

Ça fait maintenant plus de quatre mois qu'elle est partit, ça paraît rien mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité. Il s'est passé tellement de chose en quatre mois. Je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur. Je ne savais même pas que ça allait me faire tant d'effets, nous faire tant d'effets.

Remus s'est isolé, il a passé beaucoup de temps avec Rose, plus qu'avec nous. Il est resté pendant des heures à la bibliothèque entrain de lire des livres complexe. Il envoyait régulièrement un hibou, chaque Jeudi. Il a essayé de nous raisonner, nous rendre conscient de nos actes, nous bouger.

Lily qui nous supportait pas, surtout à cause de James, traine maintenant avec nous. Elle fait tout pour rester forte devant nous. Elle est la plupart du temps entrain de parler avec James, pour lui faire changer les idées. Elle s'invite même à nos virés nocturnes alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça, mais ça la rassure. Elle veut nous savoir tous bien. Elle veux nous voir tenir le coup. Nous voir vivre. Parler. Rire.

Rire, un mot que James applique rarement depuis quelques mois. Le Jamie insoucient qu'on connaisait n'existe plus. Il est autant touché que moi par son absence, c'est normal je veux dire, parce que c'est son ex, mais je vois dans ses yeux que c'est pas seulement ça. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne se torture pas l'esprit juste pour une histoire finit, il se fait vraiment du soucis pour elle.

Sirius. Je sais pas combien de fois je soupire en pensant à lui mais il va mal. Plus que moi. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche mais c'est celui qui à le plus du mal a supporter cette situation. Il a passé les premiers jours de son départ a broyer du noir. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur mais il souriait sans raison, avant de secouer la tête et de quitter l'endroit. Pendant deux mois il n'a regardé personne, il ne s'est occupé d'aucune fille. Il excellait en cours et s'était calmait avec les blagues. Plus elle nous envoyait des lettres pour nous parler de De Vinci, plus il perdait le contrôle. Le mois dernier après une lettre, il a déraillé, complètement. Il avait cassé la vitre de la salle de bain du dortoir le lendemain matin. En deux semaines il avait collectionné plus de filles qu'il en a eu en deux ans. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à faire rentrer de l'alcool à Poudlard. Il se soûle souvent. La seule chose stable qu'il a depuis trois semaines c'est cette fille, Eden Littlefeather, de sixième année à Serdaigle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Elle ne quitte plus Sirius, toujours à l'embrasser ou être en contact physique direct avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi ici.

_William ça va? Je sens toute ton angoisse_

**Je..je pensais au parchemin qu'on vient de rendre pour métamorphose, ne t'inquiète pas ces rien.**

Elle ne sait pas à quel point les dégâts sont importants ici, elle sait seulement qu'on est triste. Elle n'a aucune connaissance de mes sauts d'humeurs, des crises d'angoisses de Lily, des tiques naissants de James, de la difficulté à Remus de garder son sang froid et de ne pas se transformer en avance, des absences régulières de Peter, du comportement de Sirius, de Eden, rien. Elle est dans l'ignorance la plus complete, et c'est pour son bien.

_Tu es sûr? Je suis entrain de lire si tu veux on peux parler de.._

**Je vais bien Cass, même à des centaines de kilomètres tu es exaspérante.**

_Tout se passe bien là bas?_

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, je veux lui dire à quel point elle nous manque et qu'on veux qu'elle revient mais elle me parle tellement de De Vinci que j'arrive pas à lui avouer. J'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis perdue sans elle. Ma jumelle. Ma soeur. Que Lily pleure chaque nuit en regardant le lit que sa meilleure amie occupée. Que James s'approche de Lily doucement mais que son bonheur est amer sans elle. Que Remus n'arrive pas à tout porter sur ses épaules fragiles. Que même si Sirius ne l'avouerai jamais, elle était un de ses piliers et que sans elle il sombre. Je ravale cette boule dans ma gorge et me détend en m'ordonnant a passer joyeusement.

**Tout va parfaitement bien.**


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Sunday91 de suivre cette histoire, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10: Lisandro

-Sandro, je grommele en grinçant les dents.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon parchemin et soupire lourdement. Depuis le début de la journée j'ai une douleur attroce à la poitrine et un mal de crâne comme jamais. En plus, que je me sens mal je dois supporter cet imbécile qui me sert d'amis ici. J'en ai plus que marre qu'il drague à droite, à gauche et qu'il n'est pas efficace dans ses recherches. Il détourne son attention de ses groupies et m'adresse son sourire charmeur digne d'un mannequin. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses coudes sur ma table.

-Oui carrisima, Lisandro me dit en penchant sa tête.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je dis en grimaçant, soit tu m'aides soit tu t'en vas mais ne reste pas ici a me distraire.

-Ma présence te distrait, il me demande en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et la tire pour être en face de moi.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, je dis en roulant les yeux avant de ranger mes affaires. Je dis juste que.

-Que, il répète en haussant un sourcil.

La façon dont il se tient. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Son regard profon. Sa proximité. Sirius. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je me sens coupable. Je suis entrain de céder aux avances d'un type que je connais depuis presque cinq mois, alors que j'ai des sentiments pour Sirius. Est-ce que Sirius m'en voudrait s'il l'apprenait? Est-ce que notre baiser représentait la même chose pour nous? Est-ce qu'il y a même un nous?

-Sandra, m'appelle Lisandro réellement soucieux. Ça va?

-Ça va, c'est rien. Je veux juste finir ses recherches avant de mourir, je dis avec un faible sourire pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Cassandra, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, il me dit doucement en me caressant la joue.

-Laisse moi tranquille Lisandro, je dis en me levant.

Je prends les parchemins que j'avais réunis quelques minutes plus tôt et les fourres dans mon sacs. Je m'éloigne de la salle d'étude commune rapidement. Je sais que Lisandro me suit. Je sais aussi qu'il me rattrapera dans moins de cinq minutes. Je sais qu'il s'excusera, il s'excuse toujours lorsqu'il se dispute avec moi.

J'ai appris a parler couramment l'Italien à cause de mon père, il souhaitait que nous oublions pas ses origines. Déjà qu'on voyait une fois tout les cinq ans sa famille, il tenait qu'on apprend sa langue. D'après lui, c'était une petite part de notre héritage. Après sa mort, William n'a plus prononcé un mot en italien et m'interdissait strictement de la parler. Il n'a jamais pardonner à Papa.

D'après ce que m'a dit Rosita, Lisandro est différent avec moi. Il se comporte différemment. Me parle différemment. Est simplement différents. D'après ses groupies je l'ai changé, je pense seulement qu'il montre son vrai lui avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin de jouer un rôle ou de faire semblant avec moi. Ou plutôt n'a plus besoin. Au début il se comportait avec moi comme il l'était avec tout le monde. Il était odieux, très vulgaire, mal polie, impulsif, colérique, et capricieux. Il se prennait pour le roi de De Vinci.

Un roi dur, froid, et impitoyable.

Il s'attendait à se que je me plis en quatre à ses désirs, et sûrement que je deviens une future membre de son harem. Dommage que je ne suis pas de cette nature. Avec sa bande, ils ont voulu jouer aux gros durs avec moi. Il a essayé de m'intimider, j'ai tenue tête. Il m'a provoqué, j'ai répliquée. Il m'a lancé un sort, je l'ai envoyée à l'infirmerie. On s'est haï. On s'est détesté pendant un mois entier, réalisant l'impossible pour emmerder l'autre. A De Vinci, on a Alchimie comme matière à partir de la sixième, et le professeur Mr Luntos qui enseigne cette matière est le responsable de notre entente actuelle, entre Lisandro et moi. Il a dit à Lisandro qu'il serait mon mentor et que s'il nous voyait encore une fois nous disputer, nous serrions tout les deux virés de l'établissement. Il nous a même libéré, pendant un jour, de tout les cours pour qu'on "fasse connaissance". On a parlé de tout et de rien comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

Un soir, lorsque nous étions sorti en douce pour observer les étoiles ,il s'est ouvert à moi. Totalement. Il m'a fait part de son enfance solitaire, sa famille désastreuse, sa vie bordélique. Il se cache derrière ses airs de charmeurs ou de mauvais garçon pour se protéger. La seule chose stable dans sa vie est son meilleur ami Enzo, qu'il connait depuis sa naissance. Son meilleur ami est.. Spécial. Sandro ne fait confiance à personne, et ne s'attache à aucune fille, à part moi. D'après lui je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis spéciale. J'ai rigolée quand il m'a dit ça, je l'ai traité d'idiot et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de me draguer, et depuis ce soir il ne fait que ça. Après avoir eu l'autorisation de Dumbledor, j'ai fais de lui mon confidant et lui avoue tout a mon tour. Mon enfance, mes amis, mes recherches. Je lui ai parlé de William, James et surtout de Sirius. Il a juré m'aider dans mes recherches et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier comme il se doit, grâce à lui on avance deux fois plus vite. Il est devenu mon repère ici, avec Enzo. Je leur fait confiance, comme je fais confiance à mes amis qui sont restés à Poudlard.

-Sandra, s'il te plaît, j'entends m'appeler.

Je m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir et me retourne pour lui faire face. Il s'arrête devant moi et lève les yeux au ciel avant de me prendre la main.

-Je vais essayer d'arrêter de me faire du soucis pour toi aujourd'hui, il me dit en me tirant vers lui. On va rejoindre Enzo ?

-Oui. Il doit être sous..

-Miss Mildspell, m'interpelle une voix aiguë.

Mrs Guesta se dirige vers nous, toute essoufflée. D'une main elle tire vers le haut les pans de sa robe, de couleur lilas, pour qu'ils ne la ralentissent pas. De l'autre, elle tient d'un doigt sa baguette et les autres s'accrochent désespérément à son chapeau violet. Les joues roses et la respiration bruyante, elle s'arrête devant moi en m'observant de ses yeux noirs.

-Vous.. Vous êtes, elle commence entre deux bouffées d'air, appelez... Pfiouu..bureau du directeur. Ça.. Je.. Poudlard..

Je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase que je me mets a courir, Lisandro à mes talons. Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? En moins de deux minutes j'atteins la porte du directeur. Je toque.

-Entrez, annonce une voix fatiguée.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir grand la porte et de rentrer au bureau. Le directeur de De Vinci, ne ressemble en rien à Poudlard. Il ne donne pas cette impression de confiance, de compréhension, ou même d'empathie. Non. Il a plutôt l'air d'être un homme dur et droit. Fort et transpirant de fierté. Il se tient droit devant la fenêtre, les mains liés derrière son dos, la tête penchée un peu à droite et le regard fixant un point au loin. Il a l'air invincible. Il se tourne vers moi, pour me laisser apercevoir son visage. Tout comme ses cheveux, sa barbe est couleur poivre et sel. Des rides parcours l'ensemble du visage, qui est dur. Sa machoire carré. Ses sourcils presque long. La seule chose qui respire la vie chez lui est ses yeux noisettes, nous permettant de voir a travers lui pour sonder son âme. Il sort sa baguette d'une poche et d'un mouvement de main il ferme la porte qui se trouve derrière moi.

-J'ai eu une.., s'arrête-t-il en hésitant, conversation avec Albus aujourd'hui. Il m'a apprit ce qui se passait là-bas en Angleterre. Vous devez être consciente que les temps ont changés. Nous apprenons tout les jours pas les journaux sorciers internationaux, que beaucoup de crimes se commettent en Angleterre envers des nés moldus ou ceux qui les supportent. Un mage noir commence a gagner en pouvoir. Vous devez aussi savoir que ce n'est pas un cas isolé. Malgré que la presse l'étouffe, la vérité est que chaque pays à des problèmes majeurs. En Angleterre, en France, en espagne, et même en outre mer.

-Quel est le rapport avec Poudlard, je coupe impatiente.

-Le rapport est que Pourdlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Royaume Uni, et que pour prouver sa grandeur, ceux qui sont assoiffés de pouvoirs doivent s'attaquer et vaincre cet endroit pour se proclamer le plus fort. Parce que si Poudlard est vaincu..

-Dumbledor l'est aussi, je conclus en paniquant.

-Exactement. Ce matin, lors d'un match de Quidditch, deux élèves de septièmes années ont attaqués les joueurs avec des sortilèges interdits avant de marquer le ciel. C'était des infiltrés, des membres de ceux qui s'appellent les "mangemorts". J'écarquille les yeux et reste muette. Poudlard. Attaqué. Mangemorts. C'est trois mots résonnent dans ma tête sans cesse. Je sens une pression dans ma main gauche et je tourne la tête vers Lisandro. J'avais oublié qu'il était là.

-Je.., je souffle en essayant d'aligner eeux mots cote à cote.

-Lors de cette attaque, beaucoup d'élèves se sont blessés. Surtout les joueurs, il continu en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qui jouait contre qui, je demande sans vouloir entendre la réponse.

-Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Tout mon corps commence à trembler. Je sens mes genoux prêts à faiblir à tout moments. Je me sens pas bien. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler, d'aller voir les dégâts. L'équipe de Gryffondor est constitué entièrement par mes amis. Si jamais l'un d'eux.

-Vos camarades.. Votre. Vous devez rester calme d'accord, il m'ordonne en haussant les épaules.

Je veux lui hurler que je m'en fous mais je hoche quand même la tête.

-Avant tout vous devez savoir qu'après la nouvelle je vous envoie directement, sans attendre à Poudlard sous demande de Dumbledor. Mr Fortitudo ici présent, il dit en regardant Lisandro, ramènera vos affaires par la suite. Vous resterez là-bas jusqu'à se que Dumbledor lui même le décide. Voyez cela comme un échange scolaire si vous le voulez.

Mr Fortitudo, vous avez cinq minutes pour apporter vos bagages ainsi que celle de Miss Mildspell ici.

A l'instant même, Lisandro lâche ma main pour sortir de la pièce rapidement.

-Miss Mildspell, d'après la liste des blessés que m'a récité Albus, le nom de votre frère y est aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il a était touché par un des sortilèges impardonnables en plein vol et qu'il a fait une chute de dix mètres, suite au sort. Il m'a néanmoins répété plus de vingts fois qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort et qu'il se rétablira très vite.

-N'est plus? Je lâche un cris involontaire avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes instantanément. Mon frère, mon Willy. Si seulement j'étais avec lui... Ne te laisse pas submerger par les sentiments Cassandra, tu dois rester forte pour lui. Je relève la tête et malgré les larmes qui se dévalent sur ma joue, je plante mon regard dans celui du directeur.

-Je veux aller à Poudlard tout de suite. Il hoche la tête et pointe sa baguette vers un livre petit et fin.

-Voici votre portoloin, il s'activera dans une minutes et trente secondes, à votre place je le garderais entre mes mains. Vous savez comment on procède?

-Oui, professeur, j'affirme en enroulant mes doigts fermement sur l'objet.

-Mr Fortitudo viendra dix minutes plus tard. Vous serez son mentor là-bas, comme il l'est ici pour vous. Soyez prudent Miss. Dix secondes.

Je ne l'entends plus. Je retourne à Poudlard.

Cinq.

Je vais voir mon frère. Mes amis. Même mes professeurs m'ont manqué.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Je me sens aspirée et tirée dans le livre. Une désagréable sensation s'empare de tout mon corps et j'ai la tête qui tourne a force de tourner aussi. Je lâche quand? Bon c'est pas grave, j'aime prendre des risques. Je lâche le livres et tombe tout en criant. Je m'ecrase lamentablement contre un sol de pierre. Je suis à Poudlard. Je me révèle et essaye de me redonner une alure convenable. A De Vinci, on a un uniforme complètement différent de celui de Poudlard. Nous avons le blason de l'école sur une cape en velour rouge incrusté de motifs couleur or. Pour les filles, soit on porte une robe noire qui nous arrive au genou. Soit un pull gris et une jupe de la meme couleur, qui nous arrive au genou aussi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'obligation, seulement d'être convenablement vêtue. Les garçons doivent être vêtue de pantalon soit noir soit gris et de chemise de la même couleur. Pendant les week ends, ont peut nous habiller comme on le veux, a conditions de garder la cape rouge. Je remet en place ma robe noire qui est légèrement évasée, ma cape autour de mes épaules et garde ma baguette fermement dans ma main.

-Miss Mildspell, dit doucement la vieille voix de Dumbledor.

-Bonsoir professeur, je dis en essayant de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Comment va..?

-Il se porte bien, nous avons beaucoup de temps pour parler ensemble Cassandra, allez rejoindre votre frère et faite lui la surprise. Mr Fortitudo nous rejoindra au dîner.

-Merci professeur.

Et l'instant d'après je sors du bureau en courant. Personne ne sait que je suis ici. Que je suis à la maison.

-Bonsoir Élisabeth , je cris en m'adressant à un tableau tout en courant. Bonsoir Pearl, j'aime beaucoup votre tenue ce soir.

-C'est Cassandra Mildspell, murmure la jeune fille du premier tableau.

-Mildspell est de retour, demande un vieux sorcier venant d'un autre tableau.

-Bonsoir Nick, je cris à l'adresse du fantôme qui surgit d'un mur.

-Cassandra Mildspell, j'y crois pas!

Je continus de courir en bousculant des élèves, des têtes se retournent pour m'observer, d'autres me pointent du doigt sans gêne. Poudlard restera Pourdlard. Plus je m'approche de l'infirmerie, plus je ralentis. Lorsque je prends le dernier virage pour atteindre la secte de Madame pomfresh, je vois deux silhouettes. En m'approchant je décèle les traits des deux personnes, le garçon est de dos à moi et la fille contre le mur, est occupée à dévorer le garçon des yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais ces cheveux noirs bouclés. Cette grande taille et cette façon de se tenir. Sirius. Sirius est entrain d'embrasser une fille et je sens mon coeur se brisser. Je sens mon ventre se nouer, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je les dépasse rapidement et secoue la tête pour m'effacer cette image du crâne. Je passe mes mains sur mes joues pour effacés toutes traces de larmes. Je suis venue ici pour une seule personne. William Milspell. Mon jumeau. Mon sang. Mon indispensable.


	11. Chapter 11

_Les cours recommecent et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir publier avant la fin de la semaine voir la semaine prochaine. Je poste donc un mini chapitre concentré sur Cassy, encore oui je sais. Le prochain chapitre serait du point de vue de Sirius.. Alors? Hein? Vous êtes contents ;) Merci à Ysodehaine de suivre cette histoire et à Sunshine d'avoir laisser une review !_

_bonne lecture! _

Chapitre 11: L'infirmerie.

J'inspire profondément avant de plaquer un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je pousse les portes de l'infirmerie et entre. Je cherche du regard mon frère, mais la pièce est séparé en plusieurs parties et trouver mon frère ici du premier coup frôle l'inespéré. Je me mets sur les pointes des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.. Ou du moins repérer Madame Pomfresh. Je soupire lentement avant de passer devant des lits occupés pour trouver un visage familier.

-Cassy, j'entends quelqu'un murmurer doucement en hésitant, je dois être entrain de rêver.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Remus Lupin allongé à un lit à l'opposé de la pièce. Sans réfléchir deux fois, je cours vers lui. Mon Lunard ma tellement manqué. Je ralentis en m'approchant de lui et lui sourit sincèrement.

-Tu pense que je te ferais mal si je te fais un câlin, je demande d'une voix douce.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Je pense que pour une fois je suis consentent pour souffrir, il dit en m'attirent contre lui, tu m'as tellement manquée.

-Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué Remus, je dis en le serrant fort contre moi.

On reste un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, avant que je me sépare me rappellent qu'il est à l'infirmerie est donc blessé.

-Ça va, toi? Tu vas bien? Je veux dire..

-Oui Cassandra je vais bien, il dit avec un sourire triste. J'ai eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

-Tant mieux, je dis en essayant de parler malgré ma gorge nouée, guéris vite Lunard. Ils ont besoin de toi.

-Non Cassy, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas pu.. Je suis désolé Cassy, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Ils.

-La ferme Lupin, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont besoin de toi,on a besoin de toi. Tu es indispensable au bon fonctionnement de nos cerveaux. Tu es loyal et fidèle, sans oublier que tu es un ami formidable. Je paris dix gallions que tu te trouves ici parce que tu as protégé un éleve. A ta façon, tu aide les gens. Sans des personnes comme toi, le monde serait bien trop lugubre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils.. Comment c'était pendant mon absence, je demande en m'asseyant au bout du lit.

-Horrible, il propose ce mot en grimaçant. On était tous l'ombre de nous mêmes. Les garçons ont arrêtés les blagues. Lily transgresse le règlement. James ne l'harcèle plus malgré qu'il l'aime toujours. Je me porte bien, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Rose. Cette fille est parfaite.

-J'en suis sûr, je dis en souriant, à t'entendre et d'après tes lettres, s'est un ange tombé du ciel.

-Ouais, il dit en hochant la tête. Ton frère était le seul qui vivait normalement, comme si tu nous avais pas quitté et que tu étais toujours là, près de nous.

-J'étais avec vous. Du moins je pensais tout le temps à vous. Vous êtes ma force là-bas. Et..

-Sirius, il finit en riant sans joie, j'espérais que tu l'avais oubliée pour être honnête. Parce que.

-Lui l'a fait,non? Pas besoin de me mentir ou de me réconforter ou quoique ce soit. Je l'ai vue. Avant. Avec une fille.

-Elle s'appelle Eden et.

-Excuse moi Remus, je dis doucement en essayant de garder mes larmes sous les paupières, je ne veux pas de détails. Je. Je le comprend.

**Mensonge**. Je ne comprends strictement rien. Le baiser ne comptait pas? Il s'amusait? C'est quoi son délire à ce mec à la fin?

-..Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de sa part.

Autre mensonge. Je me dressais l'illusion qu'il allait m'attendre. Qu'il m'aim.. Naïveté quand tu nous tiens.

-S'est Sirius, non? Personne peux le changer, je finis lorsque ma voix se brise.

-Il est mon meilleur ami, il me dit en me serrant la main, mais ça ne l'épargne pas d'être un enfoiré.

Un rire m'échappe. Entendre Remus insulter Padmol à quelque chose d'irréaliste. Je lui souris en me levant, après lui avoir fait un bisous sur la joue.

-Je dois trouver mon frère, je reviendrai plus tard, je dis en me levant.

Il hoche la tête et repose sa tête sur son oreiller. Je me tourne vers les autres lits et essayes de trouver mon frère. Je l'aperçois au bout de deux minutes. Allongé dans un lit blanc, les cheveux en bataille, des égratignures sur le visages et des ecchymoses. Mon coeur se serre à sa vue. James se tient à son chevet. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sur le visage. Il pleur? Je serre les poings, j'ai pas envie d'apprendre de mauvaise nouvelle mais je déteste ne pas savoir. Je m'approche d'eux doucement. Je respire profondément avant de poser devant James avec un petit sourire. Il lève les yeux

-Tu es venue, il souffle en secouant la tête, nan c'est pas vrai. Je dois être au bout du rouleau là, imaginer le retour de Cass. Merlin Will, je vais perdre la tête à cause de toi.

-James, je dis en haussant un sourcil, ça va?

-On va m'interner à St Mangouste, j'en suis sûr, il finit en passant une main sur son visage.

-James Potter, personne ne va t'interner nul part, je dis en m'approchant de lui.

-Remus et William sont cloués à l'infirmerie, Lily est traumatisée et frôle la déprime, Sirius sombre de plus en plus et moi on va m'envoyer à St Mangouste parce que je vois des hallucinations. Des putains d'hallucinations qui.

-La ferme James, je suis là,je dis en le prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je suis de retour à Poudlard pour quelques jours. Jamie, je suis là.

Il secoue la tête encore une fois en ferment les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourqui il agit comme ça? Il m'inquiète vraiment là. Je lâche son visage doucement, je lève les yeux vers lui et redresse une mèche rebelle qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur son bras, puis son épaule, avant de l'attirer contre moi. Je le sens se tendre sous mon contact. Je le serre fort dans mes bras et respire son odeur à plein poumon. Il m'a manqué. Il m'a terriblement, affreusement, horriblement manqué.

-Cassandra, il murmure à mon oreille en hésitant.

-Oui James, je suis là, je t'abandonnerai jamais, je dis en caressant son dos doucement pour le réconforter.

J'essaye de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas ceder. Ses épaules trembles et il pose sa tête au creu de ma nuque. Il pleur? Je le sers encore plus dans mes bras.

-Je suis là Jamie, je lui murmure plusieurs fois, je suis désolée. Je t'aime plus que tout James. Tellement.


	12. Chapter 12

_Il est 1:17. Je n'ai pas fais mes devoirs et mon dm de math pour vous poster ce chapitre comme je l'avais promis. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture._

_Merci à **Morgana Smith** de me donner son avis sur l'histoire, c'est très constructif et très gentille de sa part de me consacrer un peu de son temps, allez voir sa fiction sur le couple James/Lily, j'aime beaucoup!_

_Merci à **Hanneko-san** de suivre mon histoire et **naheiah** de l'avoir mis dans ses favoris!^^_

_**Lune**: Merci du compliment, je suis contente que l'histoire t'as plu. J'espère que t'aimerais aussi ce qui se passera ensuite :)_

_**La plume de sucre**: Promis ce chapitre c'est le dernier triste! Après ça il y aura de l'action, de l'humour et surtout de la romance ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

"De l'abandon naquit la jalousie." -Jean Frain du Tremblay.

_ 07:02_

Je ne ressens rien.

Pas d'émotions. Pas de ressenti physiques.

Je ne ressens pas la fatigue, je suis endurent.

Je ne ressens pas mes blessures, lorsque je me coupe quelque part je le sais à cause du sang.

Je ne ressens pas la douleur, je peux encaisser des poings sans broncher.

Je ne ressens rien, plus rien.

A cause d'_elle_.

Petit à petit, j'ai renoncé à tout. Aux filles. Aux blagues. Aux Serpentards. A elle. Oui. Quand j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien, j'ai aussi renoncé à elle. Tout les deux jours j'avais des nouvelles d'elle. Elle était heureuse putain. Elle est heureuse sans nous là-bas. Elle s'en sort et moi je sombre. Doucement.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec James? Quand elle était collée à Liam? Quand elle riait avec Remus? Quand elle m'ignorait royalement lorsque les autres filles me tournaient autour? Quand je l'ai embrassé? Quand elle est partit? Je ne sais pas, mais ça a suffit à me faire réagir. J'ai paniqué.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni le dire à qui. Quand j'ai compris que je ressentais des choses pour elle, j'ai aussi compris que je serais seul pour y faire face.

Je suis seul.

Ça ne me fait plus rien. Une déduction comme une autre. Je suis seul et je ressens quelque chose pour elle.

Moi, Sirius Black, ressens quelque chose de concret pour une fille.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi elle? Ça va passer? Je ne veux pas penser à une fille qui vit à des milliers de kilomètres et qui rentrerait sûrement dans un ou deux ans. Je ne veux pas sourire en entendant son prénom comme un gosse de douze ans. Je ne veux pas croire qui se passera un jour quelque chose entre nous. Je ne veux pas frapper quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il l'a complimente. Je ne veux pas.. Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un pour me retrouver encore seul. Je ne veux pas aimer pour ensuite être brisé.

Je ne peux pas aimer.

Je ne sais pas c'est quoi. Je n'ai jamais connus l'amour dans ma vie, sous une quelconque forme, jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire quoi quand on est amoureux et qu'on ne veux pas l'être. On doit changer? Je veux pas. On doit dire des mots doux? Je ne peux pas. On doit faire quoi bordel?

Je ne suis pas fais pour aimer.

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux sur mes sentiments. On arrive a oublier, vraiment. A vrai dire c'est plutôt rapide. Je suis sortie avec plusieurs filles d'affilié ou en même temps. Je sais plus. J'ai été aidé par le whisky pur feu, la bieraubeurre, l'hydormel, etc.. Les filles, l'alcool, et tout dérape.

Quand je les embrassais, elles n'étaient pas comme elle. Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle. Il n'y avait pas cette chose.

Quand je les regardais, je ne voyais pas le quart de sa beauté. Elles n'étaient pas moches, mais elle est encore plus belle. Quand je les touchais, je l'imaginais.

Elle me hantait sans arrêt.

Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre de me battre contre moi même. Et surtout de devoir retenir les prénoms des filles avec lesquels je suis sortis. Je suis donc resté avec Eden. Eden a comprit, elle a comprit que j'étais amoureux. Elle m'a jurée qu'elle allait me faire oublier. Me faire penser à autre chose.

Me libérer d'elle.

Eden n'a pas de point de commun avec ELLE.

Eden est un peu petite, avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu. Eden n'a pas un sens de l'humour assez développé mais sait tenir une conversation durant des heures toute seule. Ce qui est cool parce que je n'aime pas parler c'est temps si. Je me suis éloigné du groupe. Mais putain est-ce que le groupe existe toujours? Lunard se casse toujours avec sa Rose, James s'isole, William ne sort plus du dortoir, Peter est limite dans les recherchés de Poudlard, et maintenant on a une Lily qui s'incruste tout le temps. Elle n'était pas sensée nous détester? Non?

Lily m'énerve.

_ELLE_ m'énerve.

Je _la_ déteste.

Je la déteste tellement que je ne prononce plus son prénom depuis son départ. Je lui en veux. Elle est partit sans nous préparer à ça. Cette solitude. Ce vide. Ce manque. Sans nous dire qu'on allait nous disperser, nous éviter pour ne pas penser à _elle_. Je la déteste parce qu'Eden n'est pas _elle_. Je la déteste parce que personne n'a su remplir le vide qu'elle a causée en moi. Elle était une amie. Un élément stable. Je la déteste parce que je l'aime.

-Sirius, dit Eden en m'arrachant de mes pensées. Arrête de penser.

-Tu peux partir, je réponds en la poussant légèrement du lit.

-Ne..

-Dégage Eden, maintenant.

Son visage se crispe mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'est même pas indignée que je la parle comme ça.

Pathétique.

Elle me scrute de ses yeux bleu, avant de les lever au ciel. Les lèvres entre ouverte, elle soupire. Elle attrape d'une main ses sous vêtements et s'habille rapidement. Elle prend quelques vêtements du sol et s'éclipse. Je m'étire longuement dans le lit. Je passe une main sur mon visage, puis ébouriffe mes cheveux, avant de prendre mon boxer pour m'habiller à mon tour. Je mets mon pantalon et cherche mon t-shirt. Nul part. Elle l'a prit pour se venger ou pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle couche vraiment avec moi, quelle traînée. J'enfile mes chaussures et pose ma cape sur mes épaules avant de sortir de la salle sur demande. Direction le dortoir pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.

_08:37_

-Tu étais, commence James en laissant sa phrase en suspension.

-Avec Eden, je lâche naturellement en me servant un toast.

Il grimace avant de détourner son attention sur son bol. William me regarde et je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce que James pense moi. Je suis pas dans sa tête. J'ai déjà assez a faire avec ma conscience pas besoin d'une autre.

-Mange, me dit Lily , tu vas voler. Ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

-Ça risque pas, je grogne en roulant des yeux. Elle me sourit avant de regarder James.

-Vous allez gagner, elle assure.

Bah oui, comme miss-je-sais-tout l'a dit, c'est sûrement le cas. Qu'elle se la ferme de temps en temps celle là , sinon elle va mal finir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, du moins je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à qu'elle parle.

-J'espère, rétorque James en souriant.

Il manquait plus que ça.

_09:26_

James. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais s'il n'arrête pas son discours ridicule, je jure que je vais l'étrangler. Il déballe un exposer ou quoi? Il parle de détermination depuis une heure presque.

-On va être en retard, je le coupe au bout de quinze minutes. James on doit y aller là sérieusement.

-Oui, il dit en hochant la tête, mais n'oubliez pas. Et c'est reparti..

_16:23_

Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Je sais que le match à durer plus de deux heures et que tout se passer comme dans un match habituel, aussi normal qu'il puisse l'être avec des Serpentards. J'ai un trou noir. Je sais juste que Will est tombé de son balais. James avait hurlé en le voyant, moi j'étais paralysé. James avait répliqué et moi j'essayais de protéger Elly Keys l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, d'un sort interdit. Je revois Remus aider Franck Londubat contre des serpentards. J'entends des hurlements, des formules, des sortilèges, des insultes. J'entends le sang couler dans ma tempe au rythme dees battements de mon coeur. Je ressens, pour la première fois, de l'adrénaline monter en moi. Je me bat, corps et âme. Je me sens vivant. Ils ont transportés William et Remus à l'infirmerie avec d'autres gryffondors. James essaye de réconforter Lily. Moi, j'essaye d'échapper à Eden.

_18:58_

J'ai pas pu l'éviter longtemps..

-Tu es pathétique, elle me dit en secouant la tête. Lamentable.

-T'as finis? C'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais depuis cinq minutes tu te répète.

-Prouve moi que tu tiens à moi, elle me supplie. Depuis quelques semaines c'est moi qui vient vers toi, c'est moi qui t'embrasse, c'est moi qui te rassure. Je n'ai rien en retour. Je. Mens moi. Dit moi que tu m'aimes. Que.

-Je n'aime pas mentir, je réponds simplement.

-Je ne demandes rien en retour, je veux juste.

-Tais toi, je dis entre mes dents. Tu ne veux rien en retour? Tu es populaire grâce a moi, toutes les filles t'envie. Tu peux parler aux maraudeurs et aucune fille ne pouvait faire ça.

-Personne à part elle, elle rétroque acerbe.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Quand tu veux chérie, elle dit en souriant.

Je grince des dents. C'est une fille. C'est une putain de fille. Calme toi Sirius. Je me retourne et la plante. Salope. Je m'éloigne rapidement et je l'entends me suivre. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. A quoi ça sert? Cette fille sait où appuyer pour faire mal. Elle m'attrape le bras et m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir. Peut être pas ce soir mais demain je la plaque, elle est trop collante.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais. Excuse moi Sirius. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je n'essaie pas de prendre sa place ou quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne pourrais jamais être elle. Jamais.

-Mais moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, elle dit doucement en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Laisse moi te montrer.

Je me laisse embrasser, c'est fade. Elle a beau m'être toute sa volonté, je ne ressens rien. Strictement rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écarte. Et me souris. Idiote.

-Quoi? Tu t'attends à ce que je te déclare un amour inexistant, je dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Ça viendra, elle dit en me prenant la main, ça viendra. Tu vas l'oublier.

-Ouais.

Je suis pas du tout convaincu mais je ne vais pas débattre avec elle.

Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai essayé d'éviter d'y aller mais je ne peux pas fuir éternellement. Je dois voir comment va Will, je sais que Remus s'en remettra vite. Mais William.. Je ne veux pas voir a quel point il va mal. Je ne veux pas penser à.. Je peux supporter perdre sa soeur mais pas lui. S'est mon meilleur ami.

-On y va ensemble?

-Comment t'as..?

-Je commence a comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, elle me dit avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle me dirige en gardant fermement ma main dans la sienne. Je ne l'avouerais pas mais ça me rassure qu'elle vienne avec moi. Je n'aurais sûrement pas le courage de le voir tout seul, je ne suis pas James. On est devant les portes de l'infirmerie et je respire profondément. Je les pousse et rentre discrètement. J'attire quand même l'attention sans le vouloir. Eden me sourit et s'avance comme si elle connaissait le chemin. Elle s'arrête. Je vois deux personnes de dos. Une avec une cape rouge et l'autre James de dos. Ils se retournent pour nous observer et mon coeur rate un battement. Ses yeux verts, rougit par des pleurs. Ses longs cheveux bruns tressés. L'oxygène me manque. Je sens mes genoux trembler. Elle est là.

-Ca-Cassandra, je dis d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hoche doucement la tête avant de regarder à ma droite, puis elle a sourit. James lâcha la main de Cass, et j'ai fais de même avec celle de Eden. J'oublie complètement sa présence, seule Cassandra compte. Toute ma rancoeur, ma haine et, ma determination s'est envolés. Je veux juste. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Je veux entendre sa voix. La sentir contre moi. Je m'avance vers elle hésitant.

-Sirius, elle dit lorsque sa voix se brise.

Je hoche plusieurs fois la tête avant de lui sourire. Sans réfléchir je me suis assis à côté d'elle.

-Je..je suis désolé pour Will.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle me réponds en posant une main sur la mienne.

J'ai ressentis un bien être me combler mais c'était perturbant. Elle a enlever sa main tout de suite lorsqu'elle a eu conscience de son acte. Ça ma troublé.

-Ça me fait plaisir de.. De te revoir, je dis d'une voix mal assuré.

-J'aurais préférée ne pas revenir pour Will. Enfin pour cette raison. Pour.

-T'as raison, dit James en caressant les cheveux de Cass.

-Mais ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir, elle dit en souriant et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de James.

Je n'aime pas les voirs ensemble. A cet instant , j'en veux à James d'avoir abandonné son amour envers Lily.

-Comment il va, interrompt la voix d'Eden.

Cassy lève les yeux vers ma copine et son expression change.

-Il est toujours entrain de dormir, il n'aura pas de séquelle normalement, elle déclare froidement.

-Je ne suis pas présentée, je suis Eden Littlefeather, elle dit en souriant, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Cassandra Nina Mildspell, elle répond fermement.

-Depuis quand tu utilises "Nina" pour te présenter, demande James en haussant les sourcils.

-Une habitude de l'Italie, elle répond en riant doucement, tu comprendras.

-Will dort toujours, Remus aussi, annonce James, on peux plus rester ici, on doit aller dîner.

On hoche la tête et on se lève tous ensemble. Cassy embrasse le front de son frère avant de se tourner vers nous pour sortir. Eden me prends la main et se colle à moi. On marche vers la grande salle et s'installe silencieusement à la table des gryffondors sous les yeux scruteur des élèves. J'ai l'impression que tout les garçons observent Cassy avec envie. J'ai tous envie de les frapper un à un.

-Je ne suis pas venue seule, déclare finalement Cass.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Bonsoir mes chers élèves, commence Dumbledor.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je pense à Cassandra. Elle a changée. Elle à l'air sereine, maîtresse de son esprit et calme. Elle n'agit plus sous impulsion. C'est comme si elle avaut prit de l'âge en quelques mois. Quand je la vois je me déteste. Comment j'ai pus hésiter? Comment j'ai pus croire que je pouvais oublier quelqu'un comme elle? Je me sens con. Bête. Débile. Elle est tellement belle et en a pas du tout conscience.

-Lisandro Fortitudo, crit un peu plus fort Dumbledor, sera donc un nouvel élève de Gryffondor, finit-il accompagné d'applaudissements.

Fotitudo. Ce nom est familier. Je le connais. J'en suis sûr. Je vois un jeune homme de mon âge. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux châtains clair presque jaune. Il attire déjà l'attention des filles. Il cherche quelqu'un des yeux. Cass se lève de son banc et il s'avance vers elle. Il. Il l'a prends dans les bras et la serre fort. Trop fort. Elle ne le lâche pas et s'accroche à lui, elle lui parle doucement en italien, sûrement pour que je ne comprends pas. Je le connais. Je le déteste, il est trop proche de Cass. Si les autres je veux les frapper, lui je veux en faire une affaire personnelle. Ils s'assoient finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je suis tellement désolé pour ton frère,Nina, dit le blond.

-Ça va s'arranger, elle dit en posant sa tête sur son épaule, je suis désolée que tu es obligé de rester ici avec moi.

-Desolé? Allez avoue que tu n'aurais pas pu tenir sans moi, il susurre avec un sourire charmeur.

-Sandro, à ta place je ne jouerais pas au plus malin. Tu es entouré de mes amis très protecteurs, si tu tient à ta sécurité, ferme là.

-Je peux deviner qui est qui, il dit d'une voix toute enjouée. Toi c'est James, à cause des cheveux. Je ne la croyais pas mais t'as vraiment des cheveux bizarre mec. Toi t'es Black, il dit simplement en me regardant.

-Comment tu, commence Cassy en fronçant les sourcils.

-On se connait depuis longtemps, je dis calmement.

-Tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, elle dit en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

-On parlera de ça plus tard carrisima. Où sont Remus et cette.. Lilo, Lila?

-Lily. Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, elle dit en fixant ses mains. J'ai peur.. Vous pensez qu'elle va me lancer un sort?

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Nina.

-Elle ne te fera rien, elle serait trop contente. Tu lui as vraiment manqué, je dis en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui. Elle aussi elle m'a beaucoup manquée.


End file.
